A Knight for the Prince
by aimmedood
Summary: Kallen is a poor villager that lives in a rundown part of town along with Ohgi,Suzaku,Milly, and Rivalz. She later on meets the Prince of the kingdom named Lelouch Lamperouge. Kallen believes on her first impression of Lelouch that he was rude and arrogant. Later on Kallen helps Lelouch and he appoints her as his Knight. She moves in the castle and begins a new life as his Knight.
1. A day up in the North Village

**A/n:**

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I've been dying to write a fanfiction about this dream I had and why not do it as a LelouchxKallen fanfiction. My sister finally started watching code geass and she's been really into it for the past few days. Sadly I hope I don't put this off due to the fact I still have two other fanfictions I have to finish X.X! I also have my manga I have to finish too . I'm putting so much work on my plate that it is not even funny. Sooooo Yep.**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!~ Most of the story is in Kallen's point of view.**

**I do not own Code Geass, yada yada.**

Chapter 1

The morning summer glow broke into the crevice of a secluded alleyway in the village of a prosperous kingdom. These secluded alleyways were just a small parts of the village. This village was located south of the kingdom and in general it was known as the rundown parts of town. It was filled with vagrants and people who can't afford to live such a noble life. The nobles all lived in the northern part of the village. They were people with class and due to the fact they have "class" they were able to live near the castle. On top of the caste system were the people who lived in the castle. The castle contains a King,Queen,Prince and Princess, however over the past decade the Queen had been assassinated by a neighboring kingdom who wanted to have an alliance with this kingdom. The King foolishly refused and in the end the Queen ended up being dead and was forced to create an alliance. Not too long the King disappeared after. Due to the of the death of the Queen and the disappearance the princess lost her eyesight and was forced to stay inside the castle. Upon to the disappearance of the King, life in the castle became hectic. Everyone was shaken by such events that they lost their sight on work, however the Prince stopped the commotion in the castle and took charge. At such a young age he took charge and brought back peace into the castle. Or at least those were the rumors I've heard from the people that lived in the southern part of the village.

I live in the rundown parts of town and my home is one of the alleyways I spoke of. It was dark and cold but it was pretty comfy. I woke up from the cold dirty floor and took off the old quilt that kept me from the cold. This is what I call my bed and my blanket. I got up from the floor and stretch my arms out and gave out a good yawn. I looked around and saw no one home.

"Mom must be out looking for food" I thought to myself.

My mother and I used to be part of the noble part of the village. After my father died ten years ago, we couldn't afford to keep the house we had in the northern part of the village so we took refuge in the southern part of town. My father was part of the royal knights and by becoming he knew that death was always near him. Death got to him. Even though he passed on, I think he was happy that he died such an honorable death. I also had an older brother but due to the fact my father was absent most of the time at home, he ran away and never came back. Due to shock, my mother began living in a fantasy world, however that didn't last long after finding out that we couldn't afford to live in such an expensive place. I don't mind the fact that I lived in such a rundown home. If my father hadn't died, I wouldn't have been able to make such good friends. Reality came to me faster by living in such a poor area, it became my goal in life. I wanted to help those who are in need; in fact, there are some people who are in an even worse situation than myself. I had a mother and I had a place to stay but there are some children who had no where to go or anyone to seek comfort. They could barely sustain some food scraps of their own. Even though my mother and I can barely afford for ourselves, I wanted to do something for this community. It's not fair for the young and old to suffer in such a place like this. So, I became something I didn't imagine myself to be. I became a thief and stole from nobles. My partner in crime was Ohgi Kaname. I met Ohgi when I was new to the southern part of town. In fact, he knew my brother. He told me stories that my brother too would also steal from nobles and brought the stolen goods for the children and elderly who couldn't sustain themselves. Ohgi was older than I was, however he became my friend and my partner in crime. Ohgi was like another older brother to me. We would steal food from the nobles three times a week. Sometimes we would steal from the recycle box from the northern part of the village. The recycle box were filled with old goods such as clothes,furniture, and tools that the nobles didn't use anymore. These recycle boxes would be taken to the castle to make newer goods for the nobles. It was a rule that the prince made about a few years ago. I heard that he hate seeing old things wasted and wanted to make new things out of it **(a/n what a good prince :3). **Honestly, stealing from the recycle box was much easier than stealing food from the nobles. No one considered guarding the boxes since the items were considered useless. Ohgi didn't want to cause suspicions among the nobles so we would steal from the box every other week since the boxes were picked up at the end of the month and would be put back on the third day of the next month. Aside from stealing, I still hung out with the people who lived in the rundown town. My known friends were Rivalz,Milly, and Suzaku. Rivalz and Suzaku were born in this part of the village whereas Milly was from nobility. Milly ran away from home and took refuge here in order to escape in an arrange marriage with another noble. In return, Milly and Rivalz had some sort of relationship with one another, or at least that is what I thought. One time Suzaku and I tried hooking them up but it ended in a very bad argument between the two. We learned our lesson.

I took my coat that was hanging from an old pipe that stood out from the wall and walked out of the alleyway. My attire wasn't so fancy but it wasn't so bad either (for a person who lived in such a rundown town actually). It consisted of my brown coat that I wore most of the time, my ripped up white capri's, a white tank top with some stains and brown combat boots. I also wore a brown newsboys hat (which I found in those recycle boxes about a week ago). I went to the usual spot. The usual spot is where Ohgi and the others hung out. Our meeting spot was usually at the water well where the villagers get their water. Surrounding it were also some carts that sold food, to keep the village going. These food carts don't cost that much and buying from them is much better than looking for food scraps thats for sure. I met up with Ohgi,Suzaku, Rivalz, and Milly.

"KALLEN!" Milly came towards me and gave me a huge hug, "We were waiting for you!".

I gave a grin and hugged her back, "Really? What's going on?".

Rivalz gave a big sigh and looked at us with a pouty face, "Milly is making us go to the northern part of town to go shopping".

Milly quickly gave a glare to Rivalz and stick out her tongue, "Well, you don't have to come you know! We can just bring Suzaku and Ohgi".

Rivalz quickly retorted, "Okay, okay, I'll go with you. I don't want anything to happen to you or anything", he began to mumble.

"Umm Milly, not to spoil your fun or anything, but we don't have a lot of money to shop for stuff you know" Suzaku brought up.

"I have to agree with Suzaku here" Ohgi joined in, "We can't really afford to waste money".

"That's true, most of the money I find is from the floor up the northern part of town" Rivalz scratched the back of his head, "Nobles don't really care for their stuff do they?" he gave out a big sigh.

Milly finally lets go of me and goes up to Rivalz and gave him a slap in the back. Rivalz let out a big scream, "What did you do that for!".

"I used to be a noble dummy!" Milly yelled at Rivalz.

Suzaku breaks up the quarreling couple and everyone decides to go shopping anyway. It's not like the southern villagers were not allowed to go to the north village. It is just the fact that the nobles look down on you was terrible. They would talk bad behind your back and sometimes they would even make fun of you from afar. That doesn't bother me though. I used to be a noble myself and I had goals unlike these nobles. After experiencing living in poverty, I learned that the nobles had it so easy. They don't even bother coming down to the rundown part of town to help out some of their fellow villagers. The only times when I see nobles in the south village was usually when they came to stock the food carts, to give some money to those who are keeping up the poor village, and giving out old ripped up clothes and fabric to the poor villagers. They never treated us well, but it was better than nothing. After a mile walk we finally reached the northern part of the village. These people were rich aristocrats who had "class" and money. Compared to the homes they have in the southern village, it was new and clean.

"We're finally here!" Milly shouted and waved her arms in excitement.

"You shouldn't be so loud Milly, I don't want the nobles to look bad at us" Rivalz looked down.

Milly gave another slap at Rivalz back and he screamed even louder than Milly, much to our amusement.

"OWWW THAT HURTS!" Rivalz rubbed his back.

"Oh stop being a baby" Milly sticks out her tongue at Rivalz.

Ohgi, Suzaku, and I looked at each other and gave a small laugh. They were really amusing, in fact; they gave such a lively view of our group. We walked towards the nearest store we can find. It was a casual clothing store for the nobles. It consisted of shirts, pants, and long dresses. It didn't seem too fancy so we assumed it was a casual clothing store. We huddle into a circle and brought out the amount of money we have. Suzaku had about 50 silvers (**a/n:1 silver=1 dollar, 1 gold=5 silvers**), Ohgi had about 60 silvers, and Rivalz had 25 silvers. I had the same amount of silvers as Ohgi, due to the fact we go to the northern part of town often. We are lucky enough to find some silvers lying on the ground. We all look at the amount Milly had and we all glared at her. She had about 105 silvers (including a gold piece), not a surprising fact considering she was a rich noble before.

Milly gave out a small laugh and scratched her head, "Sooooo I brought some money when I ran away from home" she looks away from the circle and began mumbling "I still have some more back at the rundown town".

The huddle broke and we all started laughing. At least we've got some money to spend. We all went inside the store. Suzaku and Rivalz were awed by the décor and the amount of clothes they have. Milly didn't faze whereas Ohgi and I didn't care much (again we come to northern town a lot). Most of the time we were browsing around. I was kind of iffy about buying something here. I wanted to save my money and buy the food they have at town. As I was browsing I came upon a blue dress. It didn't really fit my style, to tell you honestly I don't think I had one to begin with. My mom would usually pick out my clothes for me when I was younger, but since I live in such a rundown town I don't think clothes matter anymore. The was a long-sleeved blue dress and there were ruffles at the ends of the sleeves and also at the ends of the dress itself. Around the waist was a blue bow and the collar was pretty big so by wearing the dress it would show your collarbone and shoulders. The dress reminded me of my mother. Weak and frail but always caring. I've decided to take a look at the price and it costs about 45 silvers.

"As expected for a dress in town" Kallen sighed.

She still took the dress anyway and ended up buying it. She paid the cashier her silvers and grabs the dress that the cashier handed in a bag. Suzaku came up to me and looks at the bag.

"How much was the dress?" he gave a smile.

I was kind of nervous to answer him at first but I gathered up some courage to answer anyway, "It was 45 silvers.

"45 silvers? Gosh Kallen, that is expensive. That was more than half of your money!" Suzaku jumped.

"Well it was expected we are up town after all" I told him.

Suzaku turns around and by the looks of it he was scratching his chin. It was his thinking position and judging by how long he was standing there, he was thinking a lot. He finally turns around and took out my hand and hands me his money. I looked at it and it was 15 silvers. I quickly jumped and look at him.

"Suzaku! I can't take this. This is too much especially since most of the money you have is found on the floor!" Kallen hands it back to Suzaku.

Suzaku gave a grin and hands it back to Kallen, "It's okay Kallen! I don't have relatives or anything and I can manage myself. You have a mother to take care of back home so at least this money can be of use".

Suzaku was just too kind. When I first met him, he was an annoying kid at first. I thought he was those types of people who just pretended to be nice, but he was the most genuine person I've ever meant. I kind of feel sorry for him. His father died when he was a young boy and that just left him with his mother. His mother suddenly got ill and died two years ago. I started to tear up and gave Suzaku a bow.

"I'll return the favor, I promise!" I shouted.

Suzaku gave a small laugh and comes up to me. He gives me a hug and smiles afterwards. I also gave a smile. After such a moment we went looking around for the others. We saw Rivalz with Milly, which was not surprising.

"Rivalz why are you so useless!" Milly let out a big sigh.

"Well I'm sorry, I think they both look good on you" Rivalz blushes and looks away from Milly.

Suzaku and I couldn't keep a straight face at the sight of the two. They quarreled like a married couple. We began to laugh and we could tell Rivalz was giving us a death glare. He runs up to Suzaku and hugs him.

"Suzaku! Save me, I don't want to choose Milly an outfit!" he begins crying.

Suzaku gave a sigh and breaks Rivalz's hug, "Alright, I got ya".

Suzaku goes up to Milly and begins deciding to choose an outfit for her. There were a few things that were in Milly's left hand and a dress in the other. Her left hand consisted of a white laced blouse and black shorts. Her other hand was a wine colored summer dress with white floral printing on the bottom left of the dress. They were both pretty but if I were her, I would have chosen the blouse and shorts.

"I would choose the blouse and shorts!" I shouted at her.

Suzaku looks and me and nodded and then turns back to Milly, "I agree with Kallen, I think it is more suitable to move around in the rundown town with the blouse and shorts".

Milly puts the dress back at the rack and goes up the to the cashier. She passes by Rivalz and sticks out her tongue. Rivalz gave out a huge sigh and scratches his head, "They both look good on you".

I gave out a small laugh and then look around the store. "Ohgi wasn't here", I thought to myself.

"Hey where's Ohgi" I asked Rivalz.

"Oh he got bored and went out to wait for us" Rivalz pointed at the door.

Typical Ohgi, he wouldn't be wasting time to shop for clothes like this. Knowing him he would rather go buy food and tools. After Milly paid the cashier we all went out and headed further into town. Of course by going further into town it gives a higher risk of being made fun of. As we pass by people they started to give us looks. I heard one say that our clothes looked ridiculous and dirty. Of course they are dirty, we're poor, however I don't think they look ridiculous. It was probably too plain for their tastes. Ohgi was wearing a black jacket over his stained white shirt with his ripped up blue jeans. Rivalz was wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts whereas Suzaku wore a blue tank top and black jeans. Milly was the only one who looked normal and "clean" out of all of us. She wore a gray ruffle skirt with a laced tank top with a floral pattern. She also had nice black flats along with it. Considering that she ran away from home, it's not that surprising she brought some of her clothes along with her. We finally reached a destination. It was a small bakery but it was surprisingly popular. We all went inside and begin looking at the selection they have.

"Wow, everything smells so good!" Milly sniffs the air.

"It does, I want to buy everything here" Rivalz said knowing that is impossible.

I didn't want to stay in here too long so I quickly bought two loaves of fresh bread and a pack of small cream croquettes for me to snack on for the afternoon. I was left with 5 silvers and I put it back in my pocket.

"That goes a month of finding money" I gave out a big sigh.

When I went outside I walked around a mud puddle. I didn't want to accidentally trip and drop all of my stuff on the dirty water. I began eating my cream croquette while waiting for the others. Soon I heard a loud trumpet sound coming more nearer and nearer. I began to notice a fancy carriage taking a turn on the street I was in. The carriage was exactly like the ones in fairy tales. It was white and had a nice gold décor to it. There were also flowers pinned on the sides of the carriage. The man rushed out of the carriage and before I could finish my last croquette and he pushed me and I ended up landing on the puddle.

"Move out of the way rundown towner! We don't have time for you!" he runs to the bakery.

The nerve of him of pushing me into the puddle. I was so glad the dress didn't land in the water, however one of my loaf of bread did.

"Damn it! Food costs money you know!" I yelled at the bakery door he went into.

I was glad he didn't hear me. I could have been scolded at for being here in the first place. It was just rude to push anyone in general, whether you're poor or rich. I got up and I saw a person inside the the carriage. His posture was straight and he was reading a book. He had jet black hair and stunning violet eyes. He attire was just as fancy as his face. He was wearing white pants and black a long-sleeve shirt. His shirt wasn't plain at all! It had a golden color embroidered shoulder pads with little laces hanging from it. He also had a golden color belt around the waist of the shirt. To compliment more of his shirt it had a golden colored sash to the shoulder and to the hip with red markings. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him at first. He quickly caught me staring at him and I blushed and look away. I shook my head, "Get a hold of yourself Kallen", I thought.

The half of my body was wet and covered in mud, but I don't mind. I can always go bathe at the river in the forest that was just a bit south of the village I live in. I grab the loaf of bread and threw it away in the nearest trashcan I can find. As I was returning to the spot I was standing in the man in the carriage got out. Every girl around me (or just in the street in general) swooned in the sight of him. I look around dumbfounded and saw the man in front of me. He bends down and grabs my hand and kisses it. I had an even closer look at him and my face flushed red.

"He was really attractive" I thought to myself.

He got up and now we're face to face. He was pretty tall and slender. I'm pretty tall myself (for a girl that is) but knowing he's taller than me, he must be pretty tall.

"I'm so sorry that my servant ran and pushed you into the puddle. You ended up dropping one of your loaf of bread too" he spoke eloquently.

I started getting flustered and waved my hands to him like an idiot to ensure that I was okay, "I'm fine! My clothes just got dirty".

"I see that miss. You wouldn't want to go walking around town like that, people will make fun of you" he responded.

I wasn't sure whether that was a warning or an insult but I still went along with it for now, "I know, but it's okay, I don't mind".

In the nick of time the servant he spoke of came out with many packages of bread and glares at me.

"You should bow down right now!" he shouted at me.

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Why should I?".

The man gave a small laugh and took one of the packages of bread from the servant and hands it to me, "Here you go, it is to replace the one that was dropped in the puddle".

I look at the package of bread. It had two loaves of bread, a long baguette, and three round breads. My mouth was wide open. It was so much!

"Sir, this is a lot of bread!" I told him.

He gave a small chuckle, "Well consider it even then".

I tilted my head, "Hm? What do you mean?".

"Well I'm this prince of this Kingdom, I'm surprised you don't know how I look like" he responded.

**A/n: Okay I've decided to end this chapter here. It's pretty late right now and I'm too lazy to write anymore!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Late night Swimming

**A/N: OH MY LORD! I got reviews already ;-;. I feel so happy! I'm glad you guys like my story . I hope it is good enough. I'll try to update it as often as possible, it just depends on the amount I have during the day :3. I just hope I don't put it off for a while.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own code geass yada yada yada.**

Chapter 2

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" I shouted.

The man in front of me was the prince of this kingdom! When I was younger my mother would always tell me stories about King,Queen,Prince, and Princess who lived in the castle. Due to my lack of having a long attention span I would usually doze off when she talked about how they each look, so it isn't really my fault for not knowing how the prince looked like. The prince gave me a look and shot out a charming smile.

"Well I guess since you lived in the rundown part of town I guess it is not your fault to not know how I look like", he came closer and bowed while grabbing my hand in the process, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge, the prince and heir to this kingdom" he kisses my hand.

I turn away at the sight of it. I could feel the piercing stares from the noble women who were currently on this street. I didn't like having the attention, whether it is good or bad. I could have sworn I heard some people saying, "She's a peasant living in the rundown part of town, why is she getting special treatment from the prince", or something like that. In turn, I took my hand away from Lelouch. He got up and gave me a glare and shot me another charming smile, however I felt like this smile was just to cover a hidden mask, it kind of scares me.

"You took away your hand while I was kissing it, how rude of you", there was suddenly a dark aura around him, "Are all peasants rude like you?", he shot me a quick glare.

"Rude? He thought I was rude?" I thought to myself.

"Peasants aren't rude at all!" I yelled at him, "It is you nobles that are rude! We come from the same village and yet you guys look down on the poor peasants who live in the southern part of the village, you guys don't even bother to come and help us once in a while and yet make fun of us" I said that in one whole breath.

The servant looks at me and gave me a mad stare, "You shouldn't talk to the prince like that!", he starts coming towards me, however Lelouch stops him.

"Servant, stop! We don't want her to think that we nobles are even more terrible than she thought", Lelouch raises his hand and the servant stops.

"Yes sir" the servant looks down and goes back to the carriage.

Lelouch then looks at me, "Miss, just so you know we aren't terrible whatsoever".

"You would only say that because you are a prince. You have been treated nice and fairly your whole life" I quickly argued.

He gave me a sly smile, "Well being a prince has its perks and that treatment comes with it", he looks at me once more, "You should learn to keep your mouth shut when talking to royalty Miss".

I can feel the anger inside of me fueling. He first comes and apologizes to me and now he tells me to be quiet. How rude and arrogant of him.

"He thinks he's so great just because he is the prince" I thought to myself.

"Well Miss I must bid you a farewell, I hope we meet again someday", I felt the sarcasm in his tone of speech.

Lelouch went inside his carriage and wave me a goodbye along with his smile. The carriage soon took off and the girls that were in the streets soon went back to their daily routine. I look at the package of bread he gave me. The more I look at it the more I feel with disgust. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Suzaku.

"I heard a commotion from the bakery so I came outside to see what's up" he told me, "Did anything happen?".

I gave out a loud groan, "I met the prince".

Suzaku's eyes widen, "The prince?",he then yells at the bakery, "You guys, Kallen met prince Lelouch!".

In an instant I saw Milly and Rivalz running towards me and Ohgi was just behind them walking casually (as usual). Milly gave me a wide smile, "YOU MET PRINCE LELOUCH?".

I can see the sparkle in Milly's eyes. Do all girls act like that when they hear or see the prince? I don't really see anything special about him, however he was attractive I must say.

"

"Yes I did, he thought I was rude" I looked away, trying not to see the sparkle in Milly's eyes.

I could feel that she was in shock and Rivalz was just confuse as Suzaku was. Ohgi didn't really care about the fact I met the prince, which felt like a relief to me. I don't need more people to crowd and ask me questions.

"How could the prince think you were rude! You're so polite" Milly responded.

"Most of the time" Rivalz coughed.

It sucks for him that Milly heard that statement and she ended up slapping his back (yet again). You could hear Rivalz's shriek. Suzaku began to chuckle at the sight of it.

I started explaining, "Well he came out of his carriage and apologize to me, he then grabs my hand and kisses it, and out of impulse I took my hand away" I took another breath, "He then told me that I was rude and questions me if other peasants are 'rude' are rude like me and on another impulse I called him rude and told him that peasants were more polite than the nobles who lived up here" I finished explaining.

"Why did he have to apologize to you?" Milly and Rivalz asks in unison.

I gave a small chuckle at the two, "Well when his carriage came, his servant ran out and pushes me into the puddle right there" I pointed at the puddle.

"And that explains why your clothes are dirty" Suzaku jumps into the conversation.

"Exactly" I nodded my head.

Rivalz pointed at the package of bread I had in my arms, "Then what are those?".

"When I fell into the puddle, one of my loaves of bread fell into it too so I ended up throwing it away" I gave out a huge sigh, "What a waste,however the prince offered me this package of bread in return for the load that fell" I explained. Since I didn't know who the prince was, I felt like this package of bread was a way to get even with me. The more I look at it, the more it looks unappealing.

I open the package of bread and began handing it out to my friends. I gave Suzaku,Milly and Rivalz the round bread and I gave Ohgi a loaf of bread. That just leaves me with a loaf of bread the baguette.

"Kallen are you sure you want to give this to us?" Rivalz questioned me.

I gave him a nod, "Of course, this is more than enough so why not give it to you guys" I gave them a smile afterward.

Ohgi came up to me and pets my head, "Thanks Kallen".

Milly and Rivalz came up to me and gave me a huge hug. The force of the hug was too strong so we all ended up falling onto the floor.

"THANK YOU KALLEN!" they both cried out and gave me a huge smile.

Suzaku came towards us and bends down, "Thank you Kallen" he shot a smile.

I look at the four and I could feel the warmth of their thanks to me. My face heated and I gave a smile, "Your welcome!".

We all started laughing. We could also feel the stares from the nobles who were passing by on this street, but we didn't care. We are peasants and that doesn't change us who we are, but we don't despise our way of living either.

"What a lively group for being such poor people" I thought to myself and then I gave a small chuckle afterward.

We all got up from the floor and started heading home. It was a mile back to the southern part of town. The kingdom consisted of the castle which was located on top of the hill and a half a mile walk reaches the northern part of town. The village that the nobles lived in was pretty big if I do say so myself. I had vague memories of the area I used to live in. Going further out of the northern part of the village is a bridge. The bridge was about a mile walk down to southern part of the kingdom, which was filled with peasants and the poor who can't afford to live a noble life. Further down the south village was the forest, which was also another path for neighboring kingdoms to come and visit our kingdom. I couldn't really what our kingdom was called though so I ask Milly.

"Milly what is our kingdom's name?" I turn around and ask,

Milly gave me a facepalm, "First you don't know how the prince looked like and now you are asking me the name of the kingdom we ALL lived in?".

"Well I don't really think it matters to me. A name is just a name and a prince is just a prince" I told her.

She gave out a huge sigh, "Well the kingdom we live in is called Vi Brittania".

"Ah I see" I mumbled to myself, "Hey how big is our kingdom?".

"Our kingdom consists of the castle,north and south town, and the forest that is out of our village, which is a pathway to our kingdom" Milly explained.

"Just as I thought" I was told myself.

"Hey what are you guys whispering about?" Rivalz came into our conversation.

"It is none of your business" Milly turns away.

"Milly are you still mad that I couldn't choose an outfit for you back at the store?" Rivalz scratched the back of his head.

I gave out a small laugh, "I'm assuming she still is, but we were just talking about how big this kingdom is".

"Thanks Kallen" he then turns to Milly, "Milly look, I couldn't choose an outfit for you because I thought they both look nice on you, please don't be mad".

Milly turns to Rivalz, "If you can't decide on an outfit for me, how could I trust you to decide anything for me!" she gave an angry pout.

"What do you mean by that?" Rivalz sweated a bit.

"Well let's just say I ask you to be my boyfriend, how would you even decide on that!" Milly started to speak faster.

Out of impulse I started laughing at the fact Milly just asked Rivalz to be her boyfriend. Suzaku and Ohgi started chuckling at the sight of the two. It was only Rivalz who was dumbfounded at the current situation.

"I uh..." Rivalz began mumbling.

Milly gave out a groan, "Did you even know what I just asked you?", she started rubbing her temples.

"Yes" Rivalz responded.

"Huh?" Milly looks at him.

"My answer is Yes" he looks away blushing.

I couldn't stop smiling at the current change of events, "I guess Rivalz isn't so thick-headed" I thought to myself.

I could see the tears swell up in Milly's eyes and she came running towards Rivalz. She gave him a huge hug. The force was strong enough to push them both down.

"De ja vu" I thought to myself.

Milly and Rivalz were on the floor laughing and crying their hearts out. Suzaku, Ohgi and I began laughing ourselves.

"Ah young love" Ohgi sighed, "When am I going to get that special someone?".

Suzaku pats Ohgi's shoulder for reassurance, "It's okay, you'll find her someday", Suzaku then laughs afterward.

By the time we reach the rundown town the sun already set. It was dark and everyone went their separate ways. I began to chuckle a bit when I saw Rivalz walking Milly to her house. I went further into the village and made a turn. My home was in one of the alleyways of the village. I don't realy know how to describe it. As a roof it was a huge old blanket that covers my "bed". Holding the blanket up were old pipes and sticks, which kept it stable. There were old boxes surrounding my home which contain tinder and oil for the lantern to light up my home. There were also old tools and fabric. Most of the tools were used for cooking and the way we heat our food was to make a small fire. I came into the crevice of the alleyway which led me to my home. I saw my mother making some dinner for us.

"I'm back home" I shouted.

"Welcome back Kallen" she smiles at me.

I gave a small smile and took off my coat and put it on the old pipe sticking out of the wall. I look at what my mother was cooking. It was one of her delicious soups and it looks even better than the one she made before. She grabs an old bowl from one of the boxes and takes the ladel and puts some soup in.

"Here is your dinner" she hands it to me.

I took the bowl and drank the soup from there. We don't have a lot of spoons or forks so I let my mom use them as cooking or eating utensils.

As soon as I finish my dinner, I grab the dress from the bag and I showed it to my mother.

"After saving some money up I was able to buy you a new dress and some bread from the north village" I told her.

She started to tear up and to hide it she smiles at me, "Oh my daughter Kallen, thank you so much".

She grabs the dress and hugs me. I could feel the warmth of her hug and I returned the hug back to her. She puts the dress back in the bag and puts it in one of the storage boxes. She also did the same thing with the loaves of bread I got from the bakery.

"I'll put the dress on first thing tomorrow morning!" she gave me an excited look.

I gave back a smile, "Okay mom".

As the night crept closer my mom fell asleep and I just looked up into the sky in my home. It was such a beautiful night. In the north of town you can never see something like this since the street lanterns fill up the streets during the night. In this rundown town you can see the stars and how beautiful they were.

I got up from the floor and took the coat from the pipe and the lantern that was sat down next to the boxes. I made sure my mom was fast asleep and went out of the alleyway. It was a good thing I found some old blanket in the recycle box and used it as a door for the alleyway I lived in. It was for privacy and by using a blanket as a door people would know that the alleyway I lived in is currently occupied. I turned on the lantern, without it would have been hard to find my way in this town. It was basically pitched dark, knowing that at most people only have two or three lanterns (at the most) in their homes. I went a little further out of town and into the forest. I was going to the nearby waterfall that was in the forest. This kingdom's forest was also known as "waterfall forest". The name just gives it away the reason why it is called that. I came upon the nearest waterfall I can find. I took off my hat and coat and laid it near a bush. I reek of dirt and water because of that mud puddle that I fell into earlier (more like pushed).

As I was about to take off my shirt. I heard a splash in the water. I began looking at the water and I see someone struggling. I couldn't differentiate who the person was but I knew the person was struggling. Soon the struggling stop and the person began going deeper into the water.

"I think the person is drowning" I told myself.

I quickly rushed to the water and jumped in. I swam deeper and deeper and I finally got a hold of the person. As soon as I reached the surface I started swimming towards the shallow end of the river. I got up and drag the person along with me. I stop and I sat down. I was out of breath. I then look at the person. He seems so familiar. I turn his body facing and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Lelouch?" I shrieked.

I started tumbling through my thoughts trying to figure out what was he doing in this forest late at night.

"Maybe he went for a walk and suddenly fell in" I thought, "Or he wanted to learn how to swim and couldn't?".

I laughed at the second reason, how could our prince didn't know how to swim. But then again if he did he wouldn't have been drowning. I gave another look at the prince.

"Wow, he's even more attractive when he's unconscious" I thought.

I shook my head at the thought of that. I could see my life flash before me if any noble girl saw me with the prince like this. He was pretty popular with the girls, even the people in the village I lived in would talk about how attractive the prince is. Not only the prince but I also heard that the princess was beautiful herself. I cam closer to him not knowing what to do. I stared at him for a while wondering what I should do.

"Maybe if I slap him he would wake up?" I thought.

I shudder at the thought of that. I wouldn't want to cause an injury the prince's face, but then again I want to slap him. He called me rude earlier and assumed how all peasants were just as rude as me. I started to feel the anger rushing up inside me, but I can't put my feelings in the way. I have to deal with the current situation I was. I looked at his face again. I could see how delicate and clear his face was compared to mine. He was royalty whereas I was an ex-noble now living in an alleyway. I couldn't even keep myself clean most of the time. Well I had no other choice. I raised up my hand and before I could even slap him he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

I shrieked to the sudden opening of his eyes, "AHHHHHHHH!".

**A/n: Too lazy to go on =w=.**


	3. A night leads into an exciting afternoon

**A/n: WOOOHH, the third chapter :D. I guess the second chapter was shorter than the first, probably because I got lazy doing descriptions and whatnot. Thanks for the alerts and reviews ;A;, I really appreciate it. I hope I can upload this because my internet has been acting weird lately (maybe because I forgot to pay the bill ).**

**Well that leaves less distractions XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS!**

Chapter 3

Lelouch stares at me intently with his deep violet colored eyes. I look at my hand to which it was still hovering in the air, ready for slapping. I quickly hid my hand behind my back so I don't cause any suspicions.

"I.. uh" I began mumbling.

He gets up from the grass and sits in a sitting position. He let out a big sigh and then looks at me. I could feel my cheeks heating up, "Why does he have to be so attractive", I thought.

He lets out a chuckle and looks at me, "Thank you".

I didn't know how to respond. Why did he say thank you? Is it perhaps that he didn't know how to swim or maybe he fell in and got a cramp. All these thoughts ran into my mind and all I could say was, "Eh?".

I could see that rolled his eyes and looks at me. His face begins getting closer and closer to me. I didn't know how to react so I just stayed put, however I could feel my face heating up. My face is probably red as a tomato right now.

"Maybe I could hide my face with my hair" I thought to myself.

Soon we were centimeters apart and my bright blue eyes stared into his deep violet eyes.

"Why is he so attractive?" I let my sweat dropped.

He then heads toward my right ear, "Thank you for saving me. If you weren't here, I would have drowned", he whispered.

I could feel his breath tickle my ear. He then leaves my ear area and looks at me again. This time he was sheepishly smiling and scratching the back of his head. Even more questions blew up my mind.

"Why did you drown?" I curiously asked him.

He quickly turns his head away from me and covers his mouth. I could see the side of his face turning red. He coughs and then turns to me again, "I can't swim".

My eyes widen in shock, "The great prince doesn't know how to swim?", I tried to hold in my laughter.

I could see light shades of red glowing on his cheeks. He gives me a pouty face and turns his face away. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

"Please don't laugh at me", his voice suddenly became childish.

I still continue to giggle and then pets his head, "I'm sorry".

Still retaining his pouty face, "Don't tell anyone about this! I came to practice here by myself and I end up getting a cramp. If you weren't here I probably would have drowned, but thank you for saving me".

"Now I know why so many girls are attracted to him" I thought to myself.

The way he said those words can make any girl's heart skip a beat. Not to mention again how attractive he is, however I can't come to "like" or "love" him as any other girl would. The way he insulted me and the poor still sort of offends me. I didn't want to get any closer to him than I am now. I buried my chin between my knees and look towards to water. It was indeed really pretty. The glow of the spring water brightens up the pitch black forest. I could feel a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn around and saw Lelouch staring at me.

"Are you the peasant girl that fell into the mud puddle in front of the bakery?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to respond back. I could either say yes and let him be mad at me for "insulting" the nobles earlier or just say no and lie. Lying isn't really my thing and I don't want to face to consequences after so I just told him the truth.

"Yes, I'm that peasant girl from earlier" I quickly respond and turn my head to the sight of the glowing water.

"May I ask you why you were here late at night?" he questions me.

"Well, I wanted to clean myself up after that event from earlier" I turn to look at him, "I heard a splash and then I found out that it was you".

I look over his attire. It wasn't the fancy attire I saw earlier in the day. Since he went into the water, he had no shirt on but black shorts to swim him. I was scanning the forest for the rest of his attire.

"Are you looking for my clothes Miss?" he gave me a sly smile.

I didn't turn to look at him, "Yes, I was just wondering where you put them".

He pointed to an area of bushes near the waterfall, "I've put them over there so no one could have seen them if they passed by here".

"Ah I see, smart move prince" I gave him a thumbs up.

"You can call me Lelouch" he scratches his head and gave out a groan, "People always call me 'prince' or 'sir' and I'm getting sick and tired of it".

I can now see why he would get sick of that. If I was royalty in any way I would have been sick being called "princess" or "mam" all the time. I would have preferred to be called my name. I nodded my head, "Okay".

"May I ask for yours?" he broke the clam silence.

"Excuse me?" I responded. To tell you honestly I didn't hear what he said. I was too busy staring at the beautiful spring.

He chuckles, "I asked for your name".

"Kallen, Kallen Kozuki" I responded.

To tell you honestly, Kozuki isn't my last name. It was my mother's maiden name. My real name would have been Kallen Stadtfeld, but ever since my father had died my mother didn't want anyone to know we were the family he left behind to join the royal knights. Well he didn't leave us behind, more like he had a bigger duty to "attend" to.

"Kallen.." he grabs a lock of my hair and kisses it.

My face flushed red. In response I quickly got up and did some awkward pose, "This is not good for my heart" I thought and sighed in the process.

Lelouch also gets up and begins chuckling. He covers his mouth and continues laughing. He then turns to me and bends down one of his knees while the other stood up and offers a hand.

"Would you Kallen, teach me how to swim in this fair night?" he said slowly.

I didn't know how to respond to him. I could feel that he swallowed his pride in order to ask me that. He must have been really desperate to learn how to swim. I thought about it for a bit and came to a conclusion that if I helped him swim I could use that reason to always get back at him. I chuckle a bit but then I accepted his offer.

"I will Lelouch" I put my hand in his hand.

I could feel that he tighten my grip and gets up. He gives me a huge smile and out of impulse he hugs me. I didn't know how to respond to this hug so I just didn't bother to hug him back. He quickly lets go of him and turns around realizing what he has done. I gave a small laugh, but I still think he was a huge jerk. As the night continue I began teaching Lelouch how to swim. We started off at the shallow end and I told him to move his arms first and uses his legs as support. I also told him that if he wanted to swim properly he always had to stretch first before entering the water and that he must be relaxed. He soon got use to the movement and then goes onto deeper waters. As soon as I know it, he was swimming.

"Lelouch is a fast learner" Kallen expected.

He soon gets out from the water. I could the drops of water dripping down from his body. I got to say that he was glowing too, maybe because of the water. His body was perfect. You can see the muscle on his abs, but it was expected.

"I wonder how many girls would have been screaming if they found out I was here swimming with Lelouch" I thought to myself.

I shudder at the thought of it. The girls would have probably raided my home and the gossip would have spread throughout the village. I don't think this would leak out though. Lelouch was really serious about keeping this a secret, maybe due to the fact his pride must have been hurt when I found out he couldn't swim. As I was lost in deep thought, Lelouch came closer to me and puts his hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he had a worried tone.

I took his hand off my forehead and nodded my head, "I'm fine, I was just in deep thought for a while".

"Oh.." I could see his smirk, "Were you thinking of my body?".

My face turned red out of anger and embarrassment, I slapped him during the process, "NO! Of course not!".

"Aww that's too bad" he returned to his pouty face, but you can tell he was just messing around with me.

I didn't look at him and coughed, "Well when are you going to go back home?".

I could see him walking to get his clothes from the bushes near the waterfall. He came back with his clothes on. It consisted of a white dress shirt and black capris. There were also suspenders connecting from his front and back of the capris. In addition he wore a black cap to hide his face.

"I'm just going to go now, I have to be back at the castle before the crack of dawn" he explained to me.

"Ah I see, you must have a lot of work" I didn't want to sound like I care, however it must have turned out like that in his ears.

"Aww so you do care" he teased me.

As expected, "Haha you are so funny" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He puts his hand on my head and pets my head, "I was just teasing you" he then gives a small grin, "Do you want anything in return?".

I was shocked by his question, to this some arrogant prince would return the favor. I thought about it for a while, I don't really need a favor from him.

"Are you in deep thought again?" I could see his face only a few centimeters far from mine.

I closed my eyes and gave out a big sigh, "I want you to take back what you said about the peasants".

"You mean how I thought they were all 'rude'?" he questioned.

I still kept a straight face, "Yes, I don't care about what you think of me, just don't assume everyone else is like that", I sounded so noble.

He smiles and pets my head once more, "Alright, I won't assume anything bad about them further".

He lets go of my head and begins walking away. I continue to look at his back, "He was so slender", I thought to myself.

Surprisingly he quickly turns back and runs towards me. "What are you doi-", before I could finish my sentence he gave me a light kiss on the cheek and smiles at me, "I hope we meet again someday Ms. Kozuki".

He then runs back and I continue to watch him until he disappears. I put my hand on the cheek he kissed me on. I kept rubbing it, in shock of what he did.

"He kissed me" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head to forget the image, "Kallen get a hold of yourself, he's a rude and arrogant prince", I began slapping my cheek.

To forget what has happened, I took off my clothes and went inside the spring that was connected to the river. I could finally shower now that Lelouch was gone. I got out of the water and dried myself off and put my clothes back on. I took the lantern that was next to my clothes and quickly walked back to the village. In the nick of time I made it back home before dawn arise. I went to my bed and close my eyes. Soon after I was able to drift off into my slumber.

I could feel the hot summer sun peak through my blanket which I made as a door. I got up from my bed and notice no one was home. I'm assuming my mother went out to get some food. Judging by the amount of sun leaking through the alleyway, it was pretty late into the day. I quickly ate my breakfast of cold soup my mother left for me and ran out of the alleyway.

"Everyone must be wondering where I am" I told myself.

I quickly ran to the usual spot and saw my friends there. As a routine Milly would run up to me and hug me, which she did.

"Kallen! We were just about to go get you!" Milly shouted.

"Get me?" I questioned her.

She lets go of me and looks at my face, "We all saw your mom walking by and she told us that you were still snoozing away!" she gave me a wink.

"Ah I see" I scratched my head in embarrassment.

Suzaku came up to Milly and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Now that we're all here what did you want to point out Milly?".

Milly turns around back to everyone and clears her throat, "I declare that we should all go explore and swim at the forest!".

I had a sense of de ja vu hit me. I was just there last night. I didn't want that memory of Lelouch to come back so I shook my head at the thought of it. Assuming what Milly was thinking, she probably wants us to explore deeper. Due to the amount of waterfalls in the forest I wouldn't be surprise that the deeper we explore the bigger the waterfalls are. I just hope we don't run to any soldiers from neighboring kingdoms.

"I agree with Milly" Ohgi jumps into the conversation, "Since the sun is blazing hot today we should all go explore and swim afterward" he suggested.

Milly points at Ohgi and gave a big smile, "EXACTLY!".

"But I have to be back here before the sun sets, my mother would want to know where I was" he then looks at me.

I knew what Ohgi was thinking. Today was one of those nights in which we had to go steal from the nobles.

"I agree with Ohgi, I don't want my mother to worry about me either" Kallen agreed and gave a quick wink to Ohgi.

"Okay then! Then let's all go right now then!" Milly exclaimed.

"You're always so enthusiastic Milly" Rivalz gave a shy smile.

She looks at Rivalz and gives a smile, "Oh why thank you sweetie".

I could see the redness crept into Rivalz face. I almost forgot that Milly asked Rivalz to be her boyfriend yesterday. The thought of seeing the couple made me wish that I had that special someone, but I had goals and love can wait.

"You guys are so cute together" Suzaku gave a small smile.

"Shut up!" Rivalz and Milly said in unison. They both look at each other and laughed afterward. We couldn't help but laugh along with them.

We quickly went to our homes and got the stuff we needed. I grabbed a small blanket that I used as a towel and a loaf of bread (just in case we get hungry). We all met up near the end of our village and walked to the forest together. The more deeper we explored the more everything starts looking the same.

"It's so beautiful in here" Milly sounded awed.

Indeed it was beautiful. I love how peaceful it was compared the noisy village. We would pass by waterfalls here and there, but knowing Milly she would want to go to an area that had a huge waterfall and spring. I observed my surroundings. I could see all the bloomed flowers. Ranging from pink to yellow, the flowers complimented the forest. I could also hear the birds chirp above us. The chirp gave some noise to this forest, but it's all part of the natural feel of this forest. We soon saw a bright glow from a corner. Milly took my hand and we both ran towards it leaving the others behind. We ran through a bush and fell out. We both landed on the grass which was on the other side of the thick bushes.

"Wow.." we both said in awed.

The waterfall was simply magnificent. It was much bigger than the one I swam in last night. By comparing the one from last night is like comparing an ant to a human.

"Kallen! Milly!" I could hear Suzaku scream from the other side.

"We're over here!" Milly shouted.

The boys walked through the bushes and they were just as awed as we were.

"WOW! It's huge!" Rivalz shouted.

I had to agree with Rivalz here. It was not only beautiful but it was also huge. I could see the waterfall being connected to a higher landmass. And that landmass would lead us deeper into the mountains which could also be another route to a neighboring kingdom. There were patches of flowers and bushes surrounding the spring in which the waterfall came down to. The spring leads into the river and the river probably leads into another waterfall. I could see the steam of the water surrounding the waterfall. We all sat down our stuff near the bushes and patches of flowers. As I sat my stuff down I saw Rivalz winking and me and then pointing at Milly.

"Oh no.."I thought to myself.

Rivalz quickly grab Milly from her waist and jumped into the spring with her.

"This is going to be a fun afternoon" I chuckled to myself.

**A/N: Okay done! :3! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts :D I really appreciate it!**


	4. A proposition for a peasant

**A/N: Hello everyone :). Oh! Starting thursday, I probably won't be uploading due to AX :D. Maybe I'll do longer chapters to make up for it :3 Thank you for the reviews and alerts!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS.**

Chapter 4

When I saw Rivalz dragged Milly in the spring along with him, my life flash right before my eyes. I could see Ohgi's and Suzaku's faces who are unable to comprehend what has just happened a few moments ago.

"This is not going to end well" I chuckled to myself.

I saw Milly popped out of the water and she's frantically looking for Rivalz. Her expression wasn't the happiest.

"Rivalz when I find you, you're dead!" she screams out.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. Suzaku and Ohgi followed my laugh. Suzaku then took his shirt off, revealing his muscle toned body. He then takes a few steps back and then ran to the spring. He jumps up and lands into the spring, causing some of the water to splash out from the spring.

"Hey!" Milly yells at Suzaku as he pops up from the water.

"Sorry Milly" he gave a shy smile and flips his wet hair. He then looks around, "Where's Rivalz?".

Before I knew it, I saw Rivalz underwater creeping behind Milly. He jumps out of the water and hugs Milly from behind, "I got you!".

Milly gives a loud scream and struggles to let go of Rivalz grasp, "Hey let go!", you can tell she was having fun.

Ohgi then joins in the fun. He jumps into the water, causing an even bigger splash than what Suzaku made earlier. I secretly gave a smile to the group of friends I had and just jumped in with my clothes. I didn't want Milly to be the only one with wet clothes, so I went along with it too. The afternoon was spent quite well. Suzaku was very athletic compared to the rest of us. He climbed up the vines near the waterfall and reached the top. He jumped off from the waterfall and landed in the spring. I was awed by such ability and gave him a standing ovation.

"Lelouch can never do something like this" I mumbled to myself.

Lelouch probably had a reason why he didn't know how to swim, but I didn't want to go into any detail. Maybe if I ever see him again, I could ask him that question. We had fun swimming back and forth and I could see the romantic tension between Milly and Rivalz.

"Ah young love" I thought to myself.

Before we knew it, the afternoon passed by quickly. We got out of the spring and are our late afternoon lunch. Rivalz and Milly got up and gave us a sheepish smile. I could tell that they wanted to have some alone time so we just excused them. The through the tough bush Milly and I fell through earlier and told us that they weren't gonna go too far. I nodded, signaling that I got their message. It was just Suzaku, Ohgi and I eating our snacks.

"Do you think you're ever going to get someone special Ohgi?" Suzaku joked.

I could see Ohgi choke on his bread and then tries to spit it out. He then gave Suzaku and glare and let out a big sigh, "Maybe someday".

"You better get one soon, you're already so old" I joined in because I have nothing else better to do.

"Kallen!" he whines.

Suzaku and I laughed at his pouty face. Ohgi was at least ten years older than me. He was 27 whereas I was only 17. Of course Suzaku, Milly and I were the same age. I could see the sun going down but it wasn't setting yet. I was getting worried at the fact that Milly and Rivalz didn't come back yet.

"I'm going to find them" I got up and told Suzaku and Ohgi.

"Alright, but if you get lost just scream and we'll find you" Ohgi told me.

I nodded, "You sound like an old man".

I gave a small chuckle and then head towards the forest. Everything was so beautiful. Nature has its own beauty itself. The only bad part about it is the fact everything else looks the same. I was beginning to worry that I got lost. I passed by the same patches of flower two times in the row.

"Maybe I'm getting lost" I told myself.

I shook my head. I just got to find a way out and hopefully I'll find Milly and Rivalz along the way. I came upon a small light and heard towards it. It wasn't what I expected but it was still pretty. It was a small clearing. Surrounding it were patches of purple pansies and daisies. I look scanned around to see if there was Milly and Rivalz, but I saw nothing. Then I heard a noise. It was a noise of strumming strings.

"It sounds beautiful" I thought.

I looked around more to see where the noise was coming from. Anxious I gave a loud yell, "Hello?".

"Okay I heard you".

I heard a voice replied to mine and I looked around some more. I still see nothing.

"I'm over here!"

I then followed a voice and I looked up to one of the trees. I saw a young man who was around my age strumming a small guitar. His face was covered by a white hat. His attire consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt and black shorts. There were ruffles surrounding the collar of the shirt and the ends of the sleeves. He had shiny blonde hair and there were three small braids resting on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the figure sitting in the tree.

He gave a small smile and took off his hat revealing his glowing blue eyes.

"I'm just a humble guitar player of this forest" he laughs and continues strumming his guitar.

I could hear the melody of each strum. It sounded like the water drops dripping from the leaves in an early spring morning. Ironically it's not spring, but summer.

"It sounds so beautiful" I complimented on his playing.

He gave a huge grin showing his pearly whites. He gives me a thumbs up, "Thanks!".

He scoots over and pats the branch of the tree signaling for me to join him, "Why don't you sit here so you could hear it better".

I thought about it for a while, "A few minutes wouldn't hurt".

I came to the tree he was sitting on and slowly climb up. I guess doing all those stunts when I'm stealing from the nobles finally pulled off. I sat on the spot the man patted on while he leaned on the side of the tree. I could hear the strums of the instrument closer compared to the grass I was standing on. I closed my eyes to hear the music better.

"Gino"

I quickly open my eyes and turn to him, "Huh?".

"Gino Weinberg is my name" he continues to strum his guitar.

He sticks out one of his hand and in response I put my hand on his hand. He gripped it tightly and shakes it up and down.

"Um.." I stuttered, "My name is Kallen Kozuki".

We disperse our hands and he puts his hand on his guitar, "Kallen huh?" he then gives me a long stare.

It kind of made me nervous but I had to break the silence, "Umm.. Why are you staring at me?".

"You must be a peasant right?" he quickly responded, "Judging by the outfit you are wearing" he then points at my attire.

I gave him and pouty face and crossed my arms, "So? Why do you care?".

He smiles at me and then looks at his guitar, continuing his strumming, "I just think you're very pretty that's all".

I didn't know how to respond to that. I just gave him a confuse look. I quickly turn to the grass floor I was standing on earlier so it doesn't make it anymore awkward. I continue to listen to the melody he was strumming. I'm not sure how to picture the melody but it sounded quite more peaceful than before.

"You're not from around here are you?" I asked him

He gives me a smirk, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not".

I didn't continue to question him after, instead I just wanted to listen to the peaceful melody he was playing. Not too long after the melody stopped and I looked at him.

"It seems like he's done for today" I thought to myself.

Wondering what time it was, I looked up at the sky. I quickly jolted up, "Oh no! It's almost sunset! I have to meet back with Ohgi".

I turned around and look at Gino, "I'm so sorry but I have to go!", I quickly jump from the branch.

He gives me a small wave and smile, "I hope we meet again someday, Kallen".

I suddenly felt another sense of de ja vu from that farewell, but I shook my head during the process, "I hope to see you again someday!" I shouted at him. I quickly retraced back my steps from the clearing.

I didn't want it to get too dark since I didn't have a lantern with me. Surprisingly everything looked so familiar to me and it became easier to recognize things. I finally found the thick bush that I went through to the waterfall. As I got to the other side I found Suzaku,Ohgi,Milly, and Rivalz waiting for me. They looked really exhausted.

"Why are you guys so exhausted?" I questioned.

"When you left not too long after Rivalz and Milly came back" Suzaku panted.

"And we got really worried and we went out looking for you, but we got lost ourselves" Rivalz huffed.

Milly points at Rivalz, "This idiot fell into a pitfall and I had to find some branch to help him up, I almost fell in myself but it was a good thing Ohgi found us and helped us up" Milly said in one breath.

"Then we went on a long search to find Suzaku and we finally found him" Ohgi explained, "We then came back here not too long ago" Ohgi continued.

They must have been so worried about me. I kind of felt bad for being gone so long, but if I didn't went to go look for Rivalz and Milly I wouldn't have found that guitar player. He was quite the charmer I must say.

I closed my eyes and bowed down, "I'm sorry!".

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Ohgi told me, "You're safe now and that only matters" he gave me a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile at my friends. We all got up and took our stuff and retraced our steps back to our village. We all went to our separate ways. I knew that I had to steal tonight so I quickly went home and put my stuff away. I waited until the sky turned dark and that my mother was asleep. I could see that she was wearing the blue dress I bought her yesterday. I smiled and quickly went out of my home. I brought my lantern with me so I could see the street Ohgi wanted to meet me at. The street wasn't too far from the usual spot but it was secluded enough so that no one can see us. Everyone in my village fell asleep early, maybe because they have nothing else to do. I saw Ohgi waiting and gave him a wave.

"You're finally here" Ohgi whispered.

I nodded and we began heading toward the north village. A mile walk later we reached the end of the town. I scanned around to see if I can find some silvers that the nobles dropped.

"Nothing yet" I told myself.

The first place we were going to steal tonight was from a house that lived near the castle. It was kind of risky and nerve-wracking to steal near the castle due to the amount of guards.

"I hope you're not scared Kallen" Ohgi quietly teased me.

I then kick his leg, "Shut up Ohgi!", I quietly giggled after.

We've finally reached our destination. It seems like no one was home.

"Thank god!" I screamed in my thoughts.

Ohgi went around the back to see if there was anyone there. He then gave me a signal for me to come in too. We quietly unscrew the windows and lifted it up. It was a little trick I learned from Ohgi who learned from my brother. Since I was smaller, I went in first and scans the room.

"There's no one here" I thought to myself.

I quietly sneaked through the house and made sure no one was here. After a turn down the hall I found the kitchen. I open the cabinets and took all sorts of bread and fruits. It was a good thing I grabbed one of my storage boxes from my home. I put the goods in there and then I opened the pantry and took the salted meat in bags. I didn't take much so it doesn't look suspicious. I then took the pots and pans out from the other cabinets and grabbed the dirt from my pocket and scattered it everywhere so it looks like animal prints.

"Phew, we wouldn't want them to think that other fellow humans stole their food" I let out a relieving sigh.

It was a perfect plan Ohgi as Ohgi describe. We would sneak into the houses of nobles, steal their food, and make it look like wild animals did it. Ohgi told me it was a plan my brother devised but Ohgi sort of polished it a bit better. I quickly went back to the window Ohgi was at and climbed out. I gave Ohgi the box of food to pass out to the villagers back in the south. As a reward Ohgi took an apple from the box and hands it to me. I gladly accepted it and took a bite from it.

"Yummy, my late night snack" I said with my mouth full.

We then went back to the bridge and then I stopped in my tracks. Ohgi turns around and gave me a confused look.

"You can go ahead and pass out the food in secret to the villagers, but I'll stay here to see if I can find any silvers" I gave him a thumbs up signaling him that he could go.

He nodded and understood my signal. I then handed my lantern to him so he could find his way into the village. He then gave me a worried look, "Are you sure?".

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll probably be back at the crack of dawn anyway" I took another bite from my apple, "Expect me to be late at the usual spot tomorrow".

He understood and then walked ahead to the bridge. I stared at his back until I couldn't see the light from my lantern no more. I then took another bite from my apple and went for a walk up in the noble town. It was a good thing the lanterns were lit in the village otherwise I would have been lost. I took another bite from my apple and scan the floor to see if there were any silvers.

"Nothing yet" I mumbled to myself.

I then kept on walking and found something shiny on the floor. I gave it a closer look and picked it up. It was a shiny gold coin.

"Wow am I lucky" I made a goofy grin.

I continued to scan the floor to see if there was anything. After a few turns I made on the streets, I have found nothing.

"Maybe there's nothing left" I gave myself a sigh.

As soon as I know it I was near the edge of the northern village. Any further would be castle territory, which I am not allowed to go to. I gave my body a turn and continued eating my apple. Somehow I liked savoring my food instead of rushing it. Food is limited in my village so it's best to savor it when you can. As I was walking I found another shiny object on the floor. I quickly rushed to it and gave it a look.

"Wow am I lucky!" I quietly giggled.

I have picked up two gold coins. I've never picked up this many gold coins in my life, however due to the "shopping spree" I had yesterday I only have three gold coins and five silver coins making it a total of 20 silvers.

"I still have a long way to go" I let out a big groan.

Even though nobles stayed up later than the peasants, they mostly spent their time inside. They probably had hobbies such as playing an instrument or making crafts. Some have nothing else to do and travel to different kingdoms and waste their hard earn money there. Just thinking the thought of wasting money shivers my spine. As I was scavenging for dropped money I started hearing noises. I quickly turned around and see no one there.

"Strange" I whispered.

I quickly turned around and continued eating my apple, which was almost done. I started to walk faster because the noise kept growing nearer. As soon as I know it the noise grew even more near. I felt a hand touch my back and I couldn't help but give a small yelp and turned around. I punch the figure and I heard a small yell.

"Wait a minute.." I thought, "It couldn't be".

The figure came closer and it turns out to be Lelouch wearing his commoner clothes I saw the yesterday. I waited for a few minutes to comprehend what has just happen. He let out a sigh and rubs on the arm I punched at, "You must be in 'deep thought' again, am I right?".

I had another urge to punch him, but I kept control of my actions. I finally finished my apple and walked over to the nearest trash can and went back to where I was standing.

"What are you doing here late at night?" I questioned him.

"I should say the same thing to you Miss Kallen" he retorted.

"But I asked first" I stuck out my tongue.

He let out a sigh, "Let's go find a bench or something".

And so we found nearest bench and sat down. Of course he offers me to sit down first but I pushed him down so that he can sit first. I then sat down and stared into the sky. I couldn't see much of the stars since the street lanterns fill up the darkness around here.

"To answer your question, I sneaked out to have a nice walk around town" he said, "I don't like staying inside the castle all the time so a breather would be nice" he explains.

I then pointed at his attire, "Are you sure people don't recognize you in that outfit?".

He gives me a small chuckle, "People wouldn't think twice about a prince wearing commoner clothes and plus-" he turns his head to the side and points at the small pony tail he tied up **(A/n:like those small male pony tails :3)**, "I have a pony tail".

I let out a small scoff, "Oh please, I easily recognized you!".

"And that's because you saw me wearing commoner clothes before" he quickly retorted back.

"Oh fine" I turned around away from him.

He let out a small cough, "So, may I ask you why you are here late at night?".

I didn't want to swallow my pride and tell him, "It's none of your business".

"You don't play fair Miss Kallen" he whispered in my ear.

"Hey, quit saying Miss!" I quickly turned around and saw Lelouch a few centimeters from my face. I couldn't help but blush, "Oh how many girls would love to be in my place right now" I thought to myself.

He was coming closer and closer and our lips were almost touching. I could hear my heart beat faster and faster. I closed my eyes for impact and was getting my hand ready to punch his face. Then I felt the presence of his lips leave from the one centimeters of space we had between our lips. I opened my eyes and saw him laughing at me. Oh how much I wanted to punch him right now.

"Haha! The look on your face was priceless" he held his stomach to contain his laughter, "You thought I was actually going to kiss you!".

"Oh please" I was infuriated with him.

"Hey look don't look sad now" he told me in a comforting voice but I can tell his that tone was just teasing me.

I didn't want to look at him. Being with him made me feel like such a kid. I finally swallowed my pride, "I was here because I was looking for money on the floor okay!", I got up from my seat and walked away from him.

I could hear his footsteps gaining on me, "Curse to whoever made men faster than woman", I thought. The footsteps then stopped. Out of curiosity I turned around to see if he was there. He was but he was out of breath.

"He's tired already?" I thought to myself.

I let out a big sigh and went to him and bend down so I could be in his eye level. I could hear him breathing heavily.

"You're not the most athletic or fit person out there huh?" I told him.

"Yeah, it also explains why I couldn't swim yesterday" he panted, "Since they've always locked me up in my castle I've never had the chance to go out and do as I please" he panted even more.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him a bit. It also explains why he got a cramp and almost drowned yesterday. He's not used to this kind of stuff. Out of sympathy I gave him a pat on his shoulder. I still thought he was an arrogant bastard, but he might have not been really bad after all. He finally regains his breath and stood up and I also did the same.

"Thank you" he shot me a charming smile.

"I'm not going to fall for that charming smile of yours, and you don't need to thank me anyways" I turned away, "I was just curious of how your state was".

"Haha" he gave me a shy laugh, "Sorry for the stunt earlier".

I couldn't help but feel mad again, but I let it go, "It's okay, it is just not good for my heart" I let out a sigh, "To think I meet you again though".

"Back at you" he giggled, "To make you actually think I was going to kiss you, you should I already know I wouldn't do that anyway".

I don't know why but I felt a sharp stab in my back. I wasn't probably appealing to him anyway. After all I am a peasant while he is the prince of this kingdom. I shouldn't be feeling so disappointed by hearing those words.

"At least that guitar player didn't care about my status" I thought and then gave a smile, "Gino was his name I think" I continue to think.

"Hey what are smiling about?"

I suddenly snapped back to reality and realize Lelouch was still next to me. I couldn't help but feel disgusted by looking at his face.

"What's with that disgusted face now?" he sounded irritated.

"Oh nothing" I turned away from him, "I have to go back now, it's going to be dawn soon".

"Wait!" he grabs my arm, "Before you go I want to ask you something".

I turned around so I can face him. He then bends down on one of his knees and grabs my hands and kisses it.

"To show you how much I appreciate that you saved my life, would you like to be my knight?"

My eyes widen. I didn't know how to respond. He wants me to become a Knight because I saved his life? Well it seems like a noble task but I only saved him once.

"I only saved you once, it shouldn't really matter" I cleared my throat.

"And that only matters", he gets up and takes both of my hands and kisses it, "If you weren't there last night I would have been dead".

If I accept his offer I don't really want my peasant life to end. I love hanging out with Milly and Rivalz and I also loved stealing with Ohgi. If I become a knight I would have to leave my peasant life behind, and I won't be able to do what I want freely anymore. It's too much devotion and obligation for me.

"What do I get in return?" I made my voice sound disinterested in his offer.

"Well, what do you want?" he gives me a bright smile.

I could say that I want him to help the south village and rebuild it but it kind of hurts my pride. I want to change the village in my own way and with Ohgi's help. Becoming a knight would also end my robin hood streak with Ohgi. It's kind of depressing.

"Maybe I don't have to ask for anything big" I thought to myself.

"So what do you do when you're a knight?" I asked Lelouch.

"Well, all you have to do is be loyal to your kingdom and protect it with your life" he explained to me, "And most importantly you have to protect the prince and princess in this kingdom" he thoroughly explains it to me.

"And if I die?"

"You have served your kingdom in the highest honor and people will always remember you" he tells it with a bright smile.

It sounds kind of harsh having a life as a knight. My father was part of the royal knights and not too long after he passed away, however people would always remember him as being a great knight. By doing this I would be following my father's footsteps. I shook away the negative thoughts and thought of mother. If I become a knight I could finally have my mother live a good life instead of being in a rundown alleyway, but if I die she'll be lonely. I'm going to take the risk. I just have to be careful and not die, however it sounds simple now until I encounter a horrible situation.

"I accept your offer in these conditions" I sternly tell Lelouch.

I could the see the softness of his smile, "Yes, what is it?".

"One, I want my mother to come live with me in the castle. I'm assuming that since I'm going to be your knight I have to live in the castle, am I right?".

Lelouch nodded, "Yes I heard your first condition".

"Second, I want my friends to come live with me too. They don't have to be pampered or anything, just find a job for them to do because I know they'll be bored being in a castle all day anyway"

"How many friends?" he asks.

I thought about it for a while. Maybe I should just say Ohgi, Rivalz, and Suzaku since Milly is already of nobility.

"Just three" I responded.

"I see.." he heard my second condition.

"And third, please stop kissing my hands" I said it in an irritated tone.

"Why?" he gave me a pouty look.

"Well since I'm going to be your knight you don't need to be kissing my hand and I just feel uncomfortable with it" I responded.

"Fine" he then gains his composure, "Consider it all done!".

This is going to be an interesting life from now on. I wonder what is going to happen from tomorrow. For all my friends.

"Well I just have to find out myself" I told myself.

**A/N: YAY DONE!**


	5. A beginning of an exciting new Tale

**A/n: Wooh that was a long chapter! :D I didn't know I was going to make it so long! Well since i'm going to AX anyway might as well do long chapters. I won't be able to upload anything until monday night when I come back or even tuesday morning :). It's going to be a long weekend! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate that!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS**

Chapter 5

I started heading towards the bridge that was at the end of the north village. Out of courtesy, Lelouch walked me over there. As we reached the bridge I took our my hand and gave him a handshake.

"Thank you for the offer" I sheepishly smile.

"No problem" he gave me a wide smile, "It's something new for a change", he cleared his throat, "For you I mean".

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, "It's mostly in it for you".

Before I went onto the bridge, another question has struck me. How am I going to get inside the castle? I can't just go in there looking like I am now. Not only me, but my mother and my friends can't go in there.

"Umm.." I started to go on.

"You must be thinking how you're going to get inside the castle, am I right?" he gave me a smirk.

"Right through the back" I mumbled. It felt like a stab through the back knowing that he could see through my question.

"Meet me at the bridge in this spot late afternoon and I'll bring a carriage to pick you up" he explained.

I nodded my head, "Okay, thank you", and heads toward the bridge.

"Kallen!", I heard Lelouch's voice and turned around. I saw him waving at me, "I'll see you tonight!".

I couldn't help but smile of how childish he looked and I waved back, "See you!".

I continued walking on the bridge. After a mile walk later, I finally reached my side of the village. I quickly ran home so no one would see that I was up all night in the north side of town. I finally reached the alleyway I lived in and snuck in. My mother was sleeping peacefully on the floor. I couldn't help but feel sad that I was leaving this side of the town. I basically lived here all my life. I'm going to miss being here.

"I should worry about how I could break the news to my friends" I shook my head at the thought of it, "Knowing them they would ask me how I got the job of being a knight for the prince of this kingdom" I continue to think.

Oh crap, I finally found the loophole of this job request and it isn't a good one. By accepting this offer and listing conditions not only my friends and family but also nobles would wonder why a peasant like me had gotten such a noble job. That would mean that I have to say that I saved Lelouch due to the fact he couldn't swim. However, by saying that Lelouch would get into some trouble himself. He wasn't allowed to go out late at night in the first place and knowing that he couldn't swim makes the situation of having a reason much more worse.

"I have to think of a reason" I carefully thought it out.

I don't want to tell them that I met Lelouch late at night and found out that he couldn't swim. I promised him that I didn't tell anyone, I wouldn't want to break that promise.

"Sheesh I'm already loyal to him, how lame" I let out a big sigh.

I could always do some sort of white lie. I could say that I went out looking for dropped money late at night and bumped into Lelouch while he was "visiting" some noble family.

"Now here comes the small white lie" I thought.

I could always say that due to his lack of having a low fatigue, he fainted and I helped him along the way.

"Haha! It makes him sound like such a wimp!" I giggled at the thought of that image.

After telling them that small white lie, I could say that he offered me a job as a knight after helping him out.

"Yes!" I quietly shouted.

At least it was a good enough reason. I quickly went to my side of the bed and closed my eyes. Sadly after a few hours I couldn't bring myself to have a good night sleep. I was too excited for this type of life.

"I could finally understand why my dad loved being a knight so much" I thought to myself.

Surprisingly when I got up I saw my mother making breakfast. I gave a big grin and have her a big hug. She drops the spoon she was cooking the soup with, "Hm? Kallen?".

"Mom I have to tell you something, but I have to tell you with my friends there!" I gleefully said.

"Okay, but honey you have to eat breakfast first" she said with a soft smile.

I let my mom go and quickly sat down. I grabbed the bowl that she had ready and gulped it down as fast as I can. I don't know why I am so excited for this new life. I'm going to miss the one I'm leaving behind, but I can experience something new. I then thought of something. How am I going to help the southern villagers with their food? It was a good thing I didn't lose sight of my original goal. I don't want to steal food from the castle, it would cause suspicion among the people living in the castle. Unless Ohgi and I could come up with another plan.

"This new life is going to be hard too" I let out a sigh.

I'll tell Ohgi the details later. I put my bowl in one of the storage boxes and took my mother's hand.

"Let's go mom" I told her.

She nodded and took the stuff she wanted to bring. We didn't have a lot of personal things. She just took the clothes she had, which was the blue dress I bought her and the two old dresses she had. I didn't have a lot of clothes either. I had my attire which I wear daily (the newsboy hat,white capri,white tank top,brown coat, and combat boots) and a separate long sleeve shirt which I wear during the winter. I'm not much of s shopper like Milly; in fact, I spend most of my money on food. I took my mom to the usual spot and saw the gang there. As expected Milly came up and ran to me. She gave me one of her long hugs.

"Good morning Kallen!" she then lets me go and faces my mom, "Good morning Mrs. Kozuki".

"Good morning" my mother said to my friends and then looks at me, "Kallen has an announcement to make to all of us".

I gulped and cleared my throat, "I have a proposition to make".

I could see that Ohgi had a confused look on his face while the others are anticipating to hear what I have to say.

"I've been selected by the prince himself to become his knight" I said it.

It was silent for a while until Milly broke it, "EHHHHHHHHH!".

I covered my ears so I couldn't hear her scream but then I felt hands gripping on my shoulders. Milly was surprised and so was everyone else.

"How did that happen?" Rivalz also comes up to me with a confuse look.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night and so I went to the northern part of town to look for dropped money" I was telling a white lie to my dear friends except Ohgi who knew that I went out stealing with him, "And I found the prince who fainted out of fatigue and I helped him out" I explained further.

"Why was he out in the first place?" Suzaku questions me.

I cleared my throat once again, "I'm assuming that he was visiting a noble, judging from the house he came out from".

"So the prince would give anyone a job if we helped him out?" Rivalz was starting to get suspicious.

"Oh this is bad" I thought to myself. I can't let anyone get suspicious of me. I don't want to be in a situation where I had to spill everything. I then heard Milly slap Rivalz.

"Rivalz, having the prince faint in the middle of the street would taint his name of being a suitable leader for this kingdom" Milly starts lecturing Rivalz, "Besides, it was probably a good thing Kallen found him and help him out, he probably gave her that job because he can trust her".

"That's true.." Rivalz started to go on.

"Phew, I was saved" I gave a relieving sigh, "Thank you Milly" I thought to myself.

"Didn't you have a rough start with the prince though?" Suzaku ask me.

I then give him a death glare, I could see that his spine shiver at the sight of in. He then gives me an awkward smile and waves his hands back and forth, "Never mind!".

I then gave a quick smile and continue explaining the proposition, "So I accepted his offer in conditions that had to be meant" I took a breath, "I told him that you guys can come in the castle and work there with me and that my mother will be able to live with me, however-" I then look at Milly, "Milly I didn't say that you were going".

Her eyes widen and she then grabs my shoulders, "WHY NOT?".

I sweated a bit, "Well to tell you honestly Milly, you're already a noble, you just became a peasant because you wanted to escape from an arrange marriage" I said it with a straight face, "You can go tell your parents that you don't want to get married, but be with Rivalz instead you know".

I could see Milly's face turn red. She then lets me go and looks at Rivalz, who was also blushing due to my statement. I tried clarifying my statement so it doesn't sound awkward, "Well what I meant was that you don't have to marry Rivalz but you just want to be with him instead of that arrange marriage".

I can see Milly regain her composure and then she flips her hair, "Well all I have to do is talk to my father right?" she then heads towards Rivalz and grabs his hand, "Then I could have an excuse to be with you" she gave a soft smile to Rivalz.

We all clapped for the lovely couple and then I see Ohgi coming up to me, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded my head and walked away from the group with Ohgi. The atmosphere was sort of tense for a while.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Did you seriously meet up with the prince after I left" he questioned me.

I did meet up with up Lelouch after he left but how he offered me the job was different. I had to lie about that, which I felt terrible about. Ohgi was my first friend in this village and he also had a connection with my brother. He was the only one who knew about my noble blood. Part of that reason was because that my brother told him that his last name was Stadtfeld instead of Kozuki, which gives it out. My brother somehow cared for my mother and I well-being so he would often talked about us to Ohgi, which also led to Ohgi figuring out that I was the younger sister of my brother.

"Yes I did" I responded to him.

"Did you tell him you were of noble blood?" he asks me another question.

"I didn't because I don't want to get any special treatment from anyone in that castle or from the prince himself" I said it in a bitter tone.

Ohgi gave out a loud laugh, "You sound just like your brother".

"My brother?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Your brother doesn't like being treated well due to the fact he was a noble" Ohgi continues laughing, "He thinks that having a status is stupid and it shouldn't define people" he then slowly stops laughing.

I smile about hearing that about my brother. I was living my brother's legacy he left behind in this kingdom. I wonder where he is now.

"Do you know where my brother is?" I ask Ohgi.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him for about eleven years" Ohgi scratches his head, "I think he's still out there, somewhere".

"Ah I see" I said to myself, "Hey Ohgi, can you not tell anyone that I am of noble blood, I don't want it to get out, nor does my mother" I told him.

"Of course, I don't think Naoto would want me to tell anyone either so I'll keep it" Ohgi gives me a smile and pats my shoulder.

"Naoto.." I whispered, "It's been so long since I've heard his name" I told Ohgi.

"Haha, same here" he smiles and looks up into the sky, "What are we going to do about the stealing job, I love playing 'Robin Hood' with you".

"I have to think about that, I don't want to risk the consequences of stealing from the castle" I let out a big sigh.

"You said that we can have jobs back at the castle right?" Ohgi asks.

"Yeah, why?" I responded, anticipating for Ohgi's answer.

"What if I was one of the cooks in the castle? I'm very good at cooking as I do say so myself" he then nudges me, "And I could sneak some food out to the southern villagers, in disguise of course".

I laughed, "That sounds like a perfect plan, but I won't be able to go with you often due to the fact I have to be guarding the prince".

"That's perfectly fine, you can come with me on your days off" he gives me a suggestion, "If you do have a day off".

"Let's just hope" I gave a soft smile.

After clearing up some misconceptions, Ohgi and I walked back to the usual spot and we saw Rivalz in a corner. He was on the ground and had his head on his knees. I then pointed at him, "What's wrong with him?".

"Since Milly had to go talk to her father, she had to leave him" Suzaku explained, "And we don't know when she is going to come back but when she does she'll be in front of the castle doors" Suzaku explained it further.

"And we don't know if it is going to go well" I could hear the depressing voice Rivalz made.

I then came towards his direction and bends down. I patted his shoulder and gave him a smile, "At least you're going to start living a new life now".

"I life without Milly" Rivalz whined.

I had an urge to punch Rivalz out of his little hole, but I guess that would make the situation work. I put my hand on his head and began to ruffle his hair, "I don't think Milly would want you to be in a slump like this".

He then nods his head, "Yeah I guess".

He and I got up from our knees and I began to inform the group to gather what they can bring that they consider personal. Being poor peasants to begin with, we don't have a lot of stuff. I told them to meet me at the bridge which I am currently waiting with my mother. I hope Lelouch meant the end of the bridge near the north village. After a half an hour later I see Ohgi, Suzaku, and Rivalz walking. I give them a wave and shouted, "Hey you guys are here!".

"Yeah! We've informed all of our families! We just hope we can visit them once in a while" Rivalz shouted.

Rivalz and Ohgi were the only ones with family while Suzaku lived by himself. I assumed that Suzaku just went to go get his personal belongings and waited for Ohgi and Rivalz. As soon as they reached the the end of the bridge I heard trumpet sounds. I turned around and see a carriage heading towards us. It was a different carriage from before and it seemed a bit bigger. It what black and had white wheels and a white horse. The carriage came nearer and nearer and soon reaches the destination we were standing on. The person who is controlling the horses was a beautiful woman.

"Wow she's beautiful" I quietly whispered.

She steps out of the seat behind the horses and lets go of the thin ropes that controlled the horses. Well I wouldn't say they look like ropes but some fancy large string. She had long shiny green hair that was tied up in a long pony tail and golden eyes that shine brighter than the sun itself. Her attire was fancy itself. She was wearing white pants and a white dress shirt with a white coat covering it. The Buttons were gold colored and she was wearing gold-colored shoulder pads that had small string-like fabric hanging down. Her shoes were ivory black and due to the sun's radiance it was shone bright. I also noticed that she has a sword next to her legs. It was being held by a black belt on her waist. She then bows down and did a hand gesture pointing at the carriage.

"Good afternoon, my name is C.C, Lelouch's first knight" she explains in a soothing voice, "Please enter this carriage" she then looks at me, "You must be Miss Kallen".

"I..uh" I didn't know how to respond, she was so elegant, "You can just call me Kallen" I spit out my word, which isn't so elegant.

She gave me a smile, "Well Kallen, I will be your fellow knight soon enough" she then gives a hand gesture to the seat she was sitting on, "We can share the seat I was sitting earlier".

I accepted her offer and sat on the seat she was sitting on earlier. She then comes up and sits next to me. She grabs onto the rope and slaps the horses, "Go!".

She was so elegant and beautiful yet she was a Knight. You could easily tell she was a woman by her curves. I never wore such fancy clothes in my life so I would never know.

"Does Lelouch only have women as his knights?" I asked her the question.

She gave a small chuckle, "I'm his only knight".

I'm not so sure but I felt a sting by those words. I felt like she didn't want me to be here, but I can be wrong with that assumption. I just let it go and responded back to her, "He must really trust you", I shot a smile.

"And he must trust you too" she quickly responded, "I know that he sneaks out at night and that he's not very athletic".

I can see where this is going, maybe she knew the truth, "Do you know why Lelouch asked me to be his knight?".

She gave a small chuckle, "I know everything about him, and yes I do" she took a breath, "You saved him from drowning, which was good because if we lost him the next person to control the kingdom would be the princess and I don't think she's ready to control it".

I don't think this would be involve in a political matter. Wouldn't she care if someone she cared deeply passed on, knowing that she wouldn't see them again.

"Wouldn't you care if he died?" I asked her and gulped afterward.

She was silent for a while and soon answered me back, "It's all part of the job, if he dies then I didn't do my job well and I dishonored this kingdom" she straightforwardly tells me, "Being a knight doesn't only serve the prince and royal family members but also the kingdom" she then turns to me, "You should know that by now".

Yes I knew that, but not because Lelouch told me. My father was a knight himself and due to the fact he was never home was probably he took care of the kingdom.

"Yes I know" I responded back to her.

She gave another small chuckle, "I see".

**A/N: okay I'm going to stop now because my sister is whining how I'm not playing video games with her. I won't be updating until tuesday morning! BYEEE :)**


	6. Entering into Castle Territory

**A/N: WOOOH! I'm back from AX ^^, it's been so long since I've wrote this fanfiction. I also need to keep inking my manga . I have a lot of stuff to do this summer but I hope I could just finish this fanfiction. To tell you honestly I'm not even sure how long this is going to be XD. Well AX has been fun and I bought a lot of stuff. I end up depleting my money and literally I have NONE! If my writing is out of wack I'm terribly sorry . I've been really tired lately and I didn't get enough sleep at my friend's house. At most I would get like 5 hours and plus all that walking. Enough about me, let's go onto the fanfic.**

Chapter 6

I doze off into the busy streets of the northern village of this kingdom. Nothing has ever change here and everything just looks the same as before. I stopped talking to C.C due to the fact she had to keep her eyes on the road so I just kept quiet. After a while, we reached to the upper part of the northern village. Beyond the northern part of the village is castle territory. The castle was heavily guarded and going inside would deem impossible. Due to the fact the queen got assassinated ten years ago, the castle took drastic measures and made the place heavily guarded.

"I wonder how Lelouch sneak out so much, especially since his home is surrounded by guards" I thought to myself.

I took a peak at C.C and she was still looking at the rode. I wanted to ask her about Lelouch, but I kept my mouth shut. We went up a big hill that took us to the castle. The whole area around the castle was really beautiful and magnificent. There were gardens that were currently being attended by the gardeners. The surrounding patches of flowers around the castle were daisies, pansies, and even rose bushes. The trees were huge and some of them even have fruits on them.

"I wonder if I can sneak out from Lelouch's side sometime and eat those fruits" my mouth started to water.

"Keeping your mouth wide open doesn't look proper on a knight Kallen"

In surprise I quickly close my mouth and look away. "How embarrassing", I thought to myself. My first impression of C.C is that she was very straightforward and blunt. Maybe that's why she could keep Lelouch out of a pickle, however she was very proper and professional. As soon as I know it, we've reached the castle. The carriage stops and she gets out of her seat. I also did the same and jumped off. She opens the carriage door, "You guys can come out now".

I saw my mother coming out first, then it was Suzaku, Rivalz, and Ohgi was last. I could see a bunch of guards that surrounded the front doors of the castle. I'm assuming the workers in the castle were nobles who were able to get a higher job promotion in the castle. I'm not so sure, but I was uneasy around the castle. Being surrounded my nobles and even royalty and seeing them every day is kind of unnerving. I could see that some workers were staring at us,mainly for our "dirty" appearance.

"Okay break it up, go back to work!" C.C begins to clap her hands for the attention among the workers, "These people are none of your concern!".

"Yes Green Knight!" the workers begin attending their duties once again.

"Wow.." I mumbled to myself.

She then turns to me and looks at everyone, "Since I'm close to the prince, people here have to address me by my title name" she then only looks at me, "It's going to be the same for you Kallen".

"Can my friends just call me by my name though?" I ask her.

"Since they are your friends and not acquaintances, they can" she starts explaining, "However, others in this castle must address you by your title, if they aren't royalty that is".

"Why do knights have to be so fancy" I thought to myself and let out a huge sigh.

C.C then led my friends and I into the castle. I awed when I saw the inside décor. Everything was just so elaborate and fancy. It made me kind of nervous being inside such an expensive place. The décor was in colors of white,red, and gold. The curtains were wine colored and the lining were intricate gold-colored floral designs. The rug led the stairs inside the castle and under were sparkling white tiles that glow brighter than any spring. We headed up toward the stairs. I could see the differences between each floor. At most the castle was about five floors. I'm assuming there is also a basement underneath the castle. We went to the highest floor and turned right. The hallways were really long so I'm also assuming this castle can fit hundreds of people. We soon reached a door and C.C began knocking on the huge door.

"Lelouch, they're here"

The huge door opens and we all went inside. The room was huge, but it didn't seem like a bedroom. C.C then turns to me, "This is the prince's office".

All my friends bowed down their heads except for myself. I didn't see the point of bowing down to royalty, everyone was the same to me. The only exception of bowing down is when you are either apologizing or saying thanks. Then I felt a hand on my head and the force of it made my head bow down. I took a peak of who it was and see that it was Rivalz

"You need to bow down to the prince!" Rivalz quietly whispers to me.

"I don't see the point of bowing down to royalty" I quietly whisper back to Rivalz.

"Hey you guys shut up, the prince is right in front of us!" Suzaku joins in the conversation.

I could hear that Ohgi let out a huge sigh. Everyone is just acting immature right now. If Milly were here it would have much more worse.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I could hear Lelouch's laugh.

We quickly came back up. We could see that the prince is looking at us. Lelouch gets up from his seat and walks down three small stairs (he just had to be fancy and had his table in a higher elevation than us). He then comes to us. I could see him walking back and forth starting from me and ending to Ohgi. He keeps staring at us, or at least that is what I think.

He then stops and clears his throat, "You seem like a lively group and I feel generous today, so you guys can pick what you want to do in this castle,except Kallen of course".

I don't need to pick what I want to do. My job has already been chosen by the prince himself and the reason why my friends are here is that of a condition I had requested.

"I'll be a cook" Ohgi stated, "I'm not a professional cook but I'll learn when I work in the kitchen" Ohgi then takes a peak at me and did a quick wink.

I giggle at the sight of it; I hope no one saw that. Rivalz then clear his throat, "I'll do any work in this castle", then Suzaku also cleared his throat, "I'm the same with Rivalz".

Lelouch then thinks for a bit and came up with an idea, "Why don't you guys work at the garden, we're short on gardeners".

"YES SIR!" Suzaku and Rivalz both shouted.

I don't see why they have to use such formality for Lelouch. Lelouch is in the same age range as us, so I don't see why.

"Maybe they're nervous or something" I mumbled to myself.

"Hm? What is that Kallen?" I could see that Lelouch cupped his hand around his ear to hear what I had just said.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I quickly retorted and waved both of my hands signaling him that it was not a big deal.

He then takes his hand away, "Since you will be my knight, I want you to be completely honest with me from now on" I could see his glare aiming towards me.

"C.C can you please take Kallen's friends to their working places and show them their rooms? Kallen's mother doesn't need to work, so just show her to her room. I need to have a moment with Kallen for a bit" Lelouch commanded C.C.

"Yes sir" she responded with elegance.

I could see my friends and C.C leaving. My mother and my friends waved goodbye to me and I could see that Suzaku gave me a thumbs up and winked at me. I also gave him a thumbs up in return and mouthed, "Thank you!".

The could hear the door close and then I turned to look at Lelouch. He obviously wasn't wearing his commoner clothes, but the clothes he wore to the bakery the other day. I'm guessing that the attire he wore the other day and is wearing currently is his normal prince attire. He probably has more clothes due to other royal events he has to attend to. The atmosphere was kind of awkward at first. I didn't know what to say to him or whether to speak in a "formality" due to that fact he was the prince in the kingdom I lived in. Lelouch then broke the silent atmosphere.

"Around others you should speak to me in a formality, but when we're alone you can speak to me however you like" he tells me.

"Really? I can?" I wanted to make sure.

Lelouch then chuckles, "Of course! I want to let people have the impression that they have to speak to me in a formal matter so they can treat me with respect, but if we're alone you can speak to me like we're friends".

I was really glad to hear Lelouch say that to me. I was really uncomfortable with the idea to speak in a nice formal manner to him at all times. To me it is just plain awkward, but if we're alone we can speak as friends.

"It's understandable why you want us to speak in a formal manner to you and I really appreciate that I can talk to you like how I talk to my friends" I gave a small smile.

"Well you already spoke to me as friends" he then shot a charming smile.

I couldn't help it. My face heated up a bit. Ever since I met Lelouch I never had spoke to him in a formal manner. I just treat him like how I treated everyone, nice and friendly. There is that one time I was rude to Lelouch, but I didn't know him back then.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you before" I quickly bowed down, "Umm, does anyone else speak to you in a friendly manner?" I got up and face him.

"Well to tell you honestly when C.C and I are alone she is very straightforward and blunt. She is also not as friendly as you, but I can't help but feel charmed by her appearance" Lelouch explains to me.

"Figures" I quickly mumbled to myself.

I somehow knew C.C and Lelouch were close in some sort of way. She also might be in the same age area as Lelouch, including myself.

"Anyone else?" I ask out of curiosity.

"My younger sister Nunally, who is the princess of this kingdom, is very friendly. She's honest, but not straightforward as C.C, she is very sweet!" I could see the excitement in Lelouch's tone.

I almost forgot that they had a princess in this kingdom, and what a coincidence that the princess is Lelouch's younger sister.

"I would love to see her someday and maybe even have a nice conversation with her" I shot a smile out of sincerity. I really wanted to meet Nunally now. She seems like a sweet person. She must be very delicate and fragile. I also heard that she is blind, but my guess that she is very optimistic to even care about her blindness.

"That is all?" I ask.

"Well.." Lelouch then puts his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Hm?" I tilted my head and face Lelouch.

"Well there is my fiance Shirley, she always spoke to me in a formal matter but I wish that she spoke to me normally when we're alone" Lelouch gave out a big sigh.

My eyes widen, "You have a fiance?".

He then gave a nervous chuckle, "Well not a lot of people know about it. Only members of this castle know that Shirley is my fiance, we don't want any news to get out".

My curiosity then sparks again, "How long have you two been engaged?".

He then shoots a sly smile and comes closer to me, "Are you jealous Kallen?".

My face turns red out of anger and embarrassment, "Why would I be!".

"I'm pretty charming as I do say so myself?" his charming expression then turns into a playful smirk.

I had to admit that he was very charming and attractive, but I couldn't stand the fact that he's able to flirt with many girls and still have a fiance in his arms.

"Wouldn't your fiance be mad that you act like this around other girls?" I then gave him a point, "I bet you and C.C flirt with each other when you two are alone too".

"Haha! You ask a lot of questions and then assume I do unchivalrous things, you are some girl Miss Kallen" he gives a laugh.

"Well, I would be mad if my lover went off with other girls instead of spending time with me" I got irritated and turned my head away from him.

I heard him chuckle and then I felt a hand on my head. I then turn to look at him. His long fingers ruffle through my hair and he gave me a smile.

"Shirley knows that a lot of girls like me so she understands, and we've been arranged into a marriage ever since we were children" he answers both of my questions from earlier.

"An arranged marriage?" I question him, "Do you love her then?".

"Of course! I love Shirley, she is my fiance after all" he quickly answers me back, "Shirley's father used to be my dad's assistant and if we get married someday then it would be a smart marriage" he struck a smile at me.

I couldn't help but feel he doesn't truly love her. Maybe he does but it was mostly to appeal to the kingdom.

"I don't know anything about political matters" I thought and let out a sigh.

"Hm? What are you sighing about Kallen?" Lelouch ask me in a childish tone.

"Well I'm just a bit worried, what if you don't really love her?" I ask him another question.

"I'll only give up my marriage with her if I found someone who I 'truly' love" Lelouch responded back, "That is probably unlikely to happen due to the fact most girls who swoon over me are only attracted to my status and face" he let out a sigh.

"Doesn't C.C like you?" I shot another question.

He shot me a death stare. I couldn't help but feel a small chill in my back. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked" I thought to myself.

"I think that's enough questions for today" his expression had entirely changed, "You should head to your room".

I didn't know what to say back. To tell myself honestly I was kind nervous now. To see such a charming prince having a dark expression kind of scares me. I quietly said, "Okay", I went out the door. I close the door and quickly exhale my breath, "What was that expression?". Now I know that Lelouch can also have other expressions beside his usual happy self. It's nerve-wracking to see that I'm going to be working with someone I barely know. I started walking through the hallway.

"You know, C.C never told me where my room was" I started talking to myself.

Everything in the hallways were so intricate and detailed. I started wandering around until I forgot where I was.

"Where am I?" I told myself.

I then found another hallway where you had to turn. I chose my left side and turned there and suddenly felt a bump.

"EEEK!"

I heard a light scream and saw a girl around my age. She had long orange hair. Her face was pale as snow. Her dress was just as beautiful. It shows her bare shoulder and the dress was yellow colored. She had a blue pendant around her neck and the dress went up to her ankles. I could see that she was wearing white heels, which complimented the dress as well. Around her waist was a bow that was tied to a ribbon on the back, however the shade was of a darker color.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss!" I bowed my head and offer her a hand, "Do you need help getting up, I'm sorry to bump into you!" in impulse I grab her hand and helped her up.

She gave me a small chuckle, "No you don't have to be sorry, I wasn't careful enough" then gave me a sweet smile.

"Wow she's so beautiful" I thought to myself then I did a slight pouty face, "Is this castle filled with beautiful women?" I thought.

"Hm? Is something wrong Miss?" she asks me.

"Oh no! There's nothing wrong, I just thought of something" I scratched the back of my head and gave an awkward smile.

"Haha! I like you, you're different" she gave me a smile.

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a complimented, but I still smile anyway. She was polite to me and didn't give me a dirty look like most nobles would.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I must bid you a farewell! I have to be somewhere" she quickly walks to the direction I came from.

I stare at her off into the distance until I couldn't see her anymore and made my way to the direction I was going to. Everything started to become more familiar and then I heard some noises. I turn my head around to see where the noise was coming from. I walk down a flight of stairs that was a floor down from Lelouch's office and turn into the hallway to my right. It was coming from the first door. I walked over there and put my ear on the door. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it somehow sounded like Suzaku and Rivalz. Since they're my friends I don't think they would mind if I went inside. I touched the doorknob and twisted it. I took a peak inside and I was right.

"I want the bed next to the window, Suzaku!" Rivalz shouted.

"Ehhh? But I got here first, it's not fair if you want it and I got to it first" Suzaku sweated.

I quietly chuckle to myself. I can't believe they are arguing about a small thing like this. I went inside and then the two saw me.

"You know I can hear you guys across the hallway right?" I used my thumb and pointed at the open door that leaded to the hallway.

"Oh... crap!" Rivalz cursed, "I told you that if you give me the bed next to the window I wouldn't have made such a tantrum" Rivalz continue yelling at Suzaku.

"Oh now you're blaming me for your constant shouting, you know what" Suzaku went to the bed next to the window and lays on it, "I claim this bed mine!".

"Before you guys go into another argument, do you know where my room is?" I asked them.

Suzaku and Rivalz both look at me. "I'm not so sure but all I know is that your room is in the same floor of Lelouch's office" Suzaku told me.

"Do you know which room it is?"

"How would we know?" Rivalz whined.

I let out a sigh, "I guess I have to find out myself", I head out towards the door, "Would you guys keep it down? I don't want you two to get in trouble".

"Sure! I'll let Ohgi and your mother know that you're doing fine! Their rooms are on the same floors as us" Suzaku shouted.

"Thank you!" I gave them a wave and close the door of their room.

I looked up and saw C.C right in front of the door, "How awkward", I thought to myself.

"What are you doing down here C.C?" I scratch my cheek.

"I came to see what the noise was, but I'm guessing you took care of that" she explains to me.

"Ah I see" I nodded my head, "Hey do you know where my room is?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yes I do, follow me".

I followed C.C up the stairs and went to the fifth floor (which is the highest floor of the castle). I was tempted for a moment to ask C.C about her relationship with Lelouch, but I didn't dare pry into it. "Lelouch looked so scary and I didn't want to see that again" my shiver chilled just at the sight of it.

"Stop dozing off, it is not proper" C.C's voice woke me up.

She then shows me to my room, "Your room is in the same floor as the prince because you have to keep an eye on him", she then points two room down from me, "That is my room, as knights we have to keep a look out on the prince at all times", she then points at the room that was at the end of the hallway. The room had twin doors that were huge.

"That is Lelouch's room" C.C then points in the opposite direction of the hallway showing another room that was just as big as Lelouch's, "That is the princess's room, she has her own guardian so you don't have to worry about her unless Lelouch tells you to".

I kept on nodding as C.C explains to me about the castle. She then takes me inside to my room. I got to say, my room was much bigger than the home I had back at the southern village. It had a huge white curtain bed. The curtains were wine colored and had an intricate golden ribbon to keep the curtain in place. I had two huge twin windows and one of them had a small area to sit in so that people can watch the view. Of course the windows had red curtains on them. There was also a huge white cabinet and a vanity next to it. On the other side was a mahogany nightstand with a white lamp. In my room there was also a small table and two white chairs surrounding it.

"I know that you are awed by your room but you have a coronation tomorrow and you must get to bed" C.C tells me.

I then turn to her, "A coronation?".

"It's when go up a level, sort of like a promotion, and since you're becoming Lelouch's knight that is more than enough reason to have one" C.C explains to me.

"I see, what am I suppose to wear?" I ask.

C.C then points at the white cabinet, "You will wear the same uniform as me and I had already prepared it for you in the cabinet" she then looks at me, "I bid you a good night".

I wasn't sure what to say, but I ended up shouting, "Thank you for everything!".

C.C then left my room. I must be imagining, but I saw a slight smile from C.C. I went to my cabinet and open it from the handle and saw my uniform folded neatly. I also saw some other arrangement of clothes, but they weren't really what I would wear. I took the folded uniform and looked at it, "Tomorrow huh?".  
I then carried the uniform to the window that had a seat. I sat on it and put my legs up so they can be on the seat. I stared out into the window which had a view of the front castle. It wasn't night yet, but I just stared off into the distance.

"Tomorrow... I'm going to be a knight" I whispered.

**A/N: I hope this is a long enough chapter to replace the amount of chapters I could have written when I was gone . Thank you for reading!**


	7. A Speech done by the RedHaired Knight

**A/N: I did a long chapter yesterday and I'm happy about that ^^. Let's see if I can finish one today, it'll probably be shorter than yesterday though. My sister's birthday was a few days ago and we had two parties for her that lasted for two days x.x. I'm also going to my grandma's house tomorrow, so if there are no updates don't be surprised! They have microsoft word and everything but I'm not so sure if I feel comfortable typing a fanfiction there . Okay enough of me talking, I'll start now!**

Chapter 7

The morning sunrise had approach through the window seat I was sitting on. Accidentally, I ended up sleeping on the seat on the window instead of my bed. I was anxious to see how my coronation will go so I ended up just staring at the night sky instead of resting peacefully on my bed, which wasn't very smart.

"Damn, I barely got any sleep last night" I cursed.

I wasn't so sure when the coronation will start but it will probably be in the late morning I presume. I'm assuming nobles don't get up so early since they sleep late due to the amount of free time they have. I got off from my seat and took a look at my uniform.

"I guess it won't hurt to change into it now" I told myself.

I took my clothes off and during the process I put my uniform on, it fitted me perfectly. I went up to my vanity and twirl around, testing out my new uniform. I then did a checkup on my face and hair.

"I wish my hair was long as C.C's" I began playing with the strands that were coming out of my hair.

My hair was up to my shoulders, however most of the time when I'm out I would wear the headband Ohgi gave me and that puts my hair up. Since I preferred that style, I begin to look for my headband frantically. I finally found it. It was on the floor next to the window seat. I picked it up and put it around my head. I then went to the vanity and checked myself out on the mirror.

"Now that's better!" I told myself.

I then heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" I shouted.

I saw C.C coming into my room. She then closes the door and say, "Your coronation will start in about two hours", she then scanned the knight uniform I was wearing, "The uniform suits you well" she then gave a soft smile.

I thought C.C was very pretty. She was slender and had long hair, however I was a bit taller than her. I'm kind of curious to ask her what had happen between her and Lelouch, but I must not pry into private matters.

"I see you looking at my body" C.C have a smirk.

I turned red out of embarassment, "No...no! I wasn't!".

She then gave a small chuckle and pointed at my breasts, "Well those are pretty big as I must say so myself".

I didn't know how to react to that statement. Since I was always wearing baggy clothes, I never really care for my body (or what's on it). I was wearing a fitted uniform, of course it was going to reveal my body more. I never noticed I had big breasts, "Oh well I can't hide it now" I thought to myself.

"Are you still in this world?" my thoughts were interrupted by C.C.

"Oh! Haha I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something" I gave a sheepish smile and scratched my head.

"I see" C.C then starts out heading toward the door, "The Coronation will take place in front of the castle, near the gardens"

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What do you need?" C.C turns around.

"Well, are you going to be there? I'm kind og nervous to be there by myself" I look away in embarassment.

She gave a smile, "Yes I will, and Lelouch will too; in fact, the entire castle and some of the nobles that live in the village will be there", she then leaves the room.

That didn't help me at all. It made me more nervous to think that a lot of people will be there. I just hope my mother and my friends could be there too, it would definitely make me less nervous. After getting myself ready, I went out to the hallway. Since there was nothing upstairs, I went down one flight of stairs and made a right turn. On the first door to the right was Suzaku and Rivalz's room. Out of courtesy I knocked on the door first before anything.

"Come in!".

I wasn't sure who voice it was, but I went in anyway. I saw Suzaku putting his clothes on and Rivalz was still sleeping on his bed.

I pointed at Rivalz, "He's still not awake yet?".

Suzaku shook his head, "No, we were arguing for so long last night that we eventually knocked out, so I am assuming that Rivalz didn't get enough sleep because he was just mad" Suzaku said that in one breath.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself, "My friends were so silly" I thought to myself.

"Nice uniform you got there!" Suzaku gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks Suzaku" I smiled, "Hey are you guys going to my coronation?".

"Of course we'll go! You're my friend after all, so I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiles, "I'm speaking for everyone else too".

I started to go teary, but I had to stay strong. I took a look at Rivalz again. I somehow wanted to prank him. I then look at Suzaku, "Hey wanna wake Rivalz up?" I gave a mischievous smile.

Suzaku scratches his head, "Sure why not" and then smiles.

We went to one side of Rivalz bed. Knowing that Suzaku was very athletic and strong, he can easily flip over the bed.

"On the count of three, we'll flip over his bed" I whispered to Suzaku and he nodded his head.

"1...2...3.. FLIP HIM!" I shouted.

Suzaku and I flipped over Rivalz's bed. We can hear the loud thud that landed on the ground. We started laughing and cracking up at the sight of it. Suzaku and Rivalz's bed wasn't like mine; in fact, it was a single bed, so it wasn't so hard to flip over. I saw Rivalz coming out and under his covers. He stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell happen to my bed" he sounded tired.

I went up to him and put my arms around him and gave him a noogie, "You wouldn't wake up so we flipped your bed over" I gave a small laugh.

I could still see Suzaku laughing. I'm sure Rivalz wasn't too amused to be woken up by a flipping bed, but oh well.

"You're coming to my coronation right?" I asked Rivalz.

"Of course!" he went to the cabinet and got his working attire out, "Hey Kallen can you turn the other way".

"Sure" I turned the other way, "Hey do you know which room my mother and Ohgi are in?".

"I think your mother is in the opposite direction from us. She might be in the second room to the left and Ohgi is probably two rooms down from us" Rivalz explained.

"Ah I see" I said in response.

I didn't mind that Rivalz was changing, probably due to the fact I've seen them change into swimming clothes a lot. Surprisingly, all the guys that I hung out with didn't mind me being around when they're changing.

"Hey have you two heard from Milly yet?" I asked.

"So far, not yet" Suzaku responded.

I can feel that Rivalz was admitting a depressing aura into the air, but what can I do, he loves her. He turns around with his chest bare, clinging onto the shirt he was holding.

"I miss Milly!" he cries out.

"Woah calm down Rivalz!" I went up to him to calm him down.

"How can I calm down, I love her! Have you ever been in love with anyone Kallen?" he continues to cry in a comedic matter.

That is true, I've never had such strong feelings for someone for that matter. At the most part, I was too busy focusing on my own goals to worry about that kind of stuff.

"Now, now stop yelling at each other" Suzaku tried to calm us down.

I wasn't yelling at Rivalz though. At the most part I was trying to configure my own thoughts out. Before I knew it, an hour had pass by and I still had to find my mom.

"I'll see you two later, I need to go find my mother and Ohgi" I bid them a farewell.

"Okay, we'll see you in an hour!" Suzaku shouted and he came towards to me, "In the meantime I have to calm this idiot down" he whispers to me, referring to Rivalz.

I nodded and gave him a thumbs up and went out of the room. I went to the left side of the hallway and saw the second room. I knocked on the door first.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kallen".

Suzaku and Rivalz weren't mistaken at all. My mother was in this room and she was happier than ever. She was tending to her hair in front of the vanity in her room.

"Good morning Kallen" she turns and smiles to me.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Good morning mom".

I ran up to her and gave a big hug. She also hugged me back in return. We soon let each other go, since hugs don't last that long.

"Mom, are you coming to my coronation?" I ask.

"Of course honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world" she smiles at me.

I started to get teary again, but I quickly wipe my eyes so my mother wouldn't see. My mother came closer to me and touch my face.

"You're growing up so quickly" she then smiles, "Your father would be proud".

Indeed he would be proud, my father was part of the royal knights after all.

"He died an honorable death" I told my mom.

"Yeah, but don't you die on me now Kallen" she gave a small giggle.

"I won't mother, unlike father, I'm tougher!" I joked around.

"Haha! Of course deary" she starts laughing, "I think you should go now, you wouldn't want to be late for your coronation.

I nodded and gave my mom one last hug before I went out of her room. I started walking down the stairs and the more I get down the more nobles and workers I see. It kind of bothers me though, I could hear them gossip about me.

"Hey is that the new Knight that is going to be by Prince Lelouch's side?".

"Yeah, I heard she was a peasant that saved Lelouch".

"A peasant? How dirty, she probably begged Lelouch for the job".

"I know, she probably doesn't have manners".

I got pissed off by those remarks. Peasants may be dirty and poor, but that is due to the fact we have no money. Judging by status, is completely rude. Just because you don't come from a "higher" class doesn't mean you aren't a good person.

"You nobles are the rude ones" I mumbled to myself.

I continued going down the flight of stairs until I reached the first floor. I could see that everyone was running around frantically to prepare for this coronation. I went out of the castle and into the gardens where my coronation will take place. When I was walking, I came upon a woman who had trouble carrying pots of flowers.

"Damn it!" she screams out.

She was very tall and had tanned skin. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she had golden colored eyes.

"What's up with pretty girls and gold eyes?" I thought to myself.

Nevertheless I went up to her and offered a hand, "Do you need help with anything?".

She saw me and her eyes widen, she quickly turns around, "It's okay, I don't want Lelouch's Knight to help me, I could do it myself" she turns to me and awkwardly smiles, "You should be at the stage where your coronation will take place".

I'm not sure if she wanted to chase me away or was too scared to talk to me, but she obviously can't handle this on her own. I took the two pots of beautiful assorted flowers and carried them.

"I'll grab two and you can grab the other two pots, tell me where I should put them" I smiled.

"But a knight shouldn't be doing a job like this!" she said in a worry tone.

I smiled back at her, "It is my decision to do this, so it's fine".

She stops arguing with me and grabs the two pots of flowers, "Okay then... follow me".

We went on a path that leads to the front gates of the castle. I must say the scenery was very beautiful. This whole land is castle territory. There were the front gates and then there is a long path that leads to the castle itself. I'm assuming my coronation will take place at a stage in the gardens near the castle.

"Villeta"

"Hm?" I turned to her.

"My name is Villeta Nu" she blushes out of embarrassment.

I gave a big smile, "Kallen Kozuki".

I was pretty happy to meet a worker who wouldn't talk behind my back. I was even happier that she introduced herself first.

"I'm happy" I told her.

"Why is that?" she asks me.

"Well you're my first friend in this castle" I turn to her and gave a huge smile. I wasn't so sure but I felt like my eyes were sparkling.

She giggles at me, "You are pretty friendly yourself. You offered me help".

She then looks forward, "Everyone in this castle has to do everything on their own, if we ask for help, we are looked upon ad weak people who couldn't even handle a simple job".

That is pretty harsh to think that. In the southern village, everyone would help each other in an instant. Maybe because nobles had such a huge ego, they didn't want to help others and only help themselves.

"In my opinion, I think that is just plain wrong" I told Villeta.

She then turns to me, "Why do you think that?".

"It is nice to be independent and all, but everyone can't do everything on their own. It's always nice to have friends or family to help you when you fall and I think that is what moves you forward" I explain to her.

I could see Villeta eyes widen and then she gave a soft smile, "You sure are different Kallen".

"Haha, I'm not that different, I know my friends would help me and I know I would do that same" I laughed.

"How can you be so sure?" she questions me.

"Hmm" I said, "We just have to believe in each other and have faith" I told her.

Her eyes widen once again, "You're pretty amazing Kallen".

I snorted, "I'm not, so lets quickly reach our destination and head back".

We finally reach the front gates of the castle. It was not as guarded as before, probably due to the fact they were at the stage. I could see the rows of potted flowers near the castle. It was very warm and welcoming.

"Were you arranging these pots the whole time?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah" she scratches her head, "I'm a tough girl, I can handle this work" she laughs.

I couldn't help but laugh along. We then took the remaining potted flowers and put them near the other potted flowers. Soon I heard trumpet sounds coming near the castle.

"OH NO!" Villeta yells.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"The coronation is beginning!" she then turns to me, "I'm so sorry that you had to help me!" she then bows down, "You need to run there now!".

"You don't have to apologize to me, but I have to take my leave now!" I yelled out and ran on the path.

The path was pretty long itself. Villeta must be pretty tired carrying all those pots down to this path. I soon reach the gardens near the castle.

"Now which way" I told myself.

I'm going with my intuition and head left. Luckily I saw a bunch of ribbons and nice décor around the garden I went into, "Thank god for my intuition", I thought to myself.

I then see an opening and went into it. I could see the thousands of chairs that were lined up and the amount of tables that had food on it. I also saw the stage and it was beautifully decorated. All eyes were on me. It was really awkward to be late for my own coronation, but I had to be strong. I walk down the red carpet that led to the stage with my head up high. I could hear the nobles and workers gossiping about me.

"Is that the new knight for Lelouch?".

"I can't believe she was late for her own coronation, she isn't very punctual"

"How selfish of her for us to wait for her 'dramatic' entry".

I didn't let these comments bother me. It was my fault that I was late so I didn't mind the comment. I then reach the stairs that led to the stage and bowed down to the three chairs that were in front of me. There was Lelouch and next to him was a beautiful young girl with her eyes closed. She had light brown wavy hair. And next to her was the girl I bumped into the hallway yesterday, "She's here?" I thought to myself. I could see that Lelouch wasn't very please that I was late, I didn't mind that. I then stood up and wait for what Lelouch needs to do. I scanned around and saw a white decorated table with a sword on it. It was beautifully made and the cover for it was red with gold markings. I turned to the crowd, who is now giving me dirty looks. I saw my friends in the far back, "They must be worried about me" I thought to myself.

"Everyone!" Lelouch gets up from his chair.

"This new Knight will be one of my Knights from now on" he sounded so elegant.

He then grabs the sword and takes it. I'm not sure what to do, but I always heard stories on how people officially become knights. I put one of my knees on the ground and look down. I could hear Lelouch taking the sword out.

"I hereby decree this girl, Kallen Kozuki" I could feel that he pointed the sword on my right shoulder first, "One of the knights to protect, she had saved my life!" and he points the sword to my other shoulder, "You may stand up now".

I stood up and saw Lelouch face to face. He then puts the sword back into the cover and hands it to me. I put it on my belt to lock the sword in.

"Her new title will now be the Flaming red-haired Knight!" he shouts to the crowd of people.

I didn't care for my title, but what kept me busy were the small comments the crowd were currently saying. I don't think Lelouch can hear them while he is giving his speech, but I can.

**(OKAY I'm going into a general POV now, so this is not by Kallen's point of view).**

Villeta quickly ran into the path that leads to the coronation. She hoped that Kallen didn't get in trouble. She then goes into the entrance, luckily no one was staring at her. However, she heard the awful comments people were making to Kallen.

"The crowd is making me mad" Ohgi stated to the group.

"I agree, Kallen probably had a good reason on why she was late" Suzaku said.

"I hope my daughter is doing alright back there" Kallen's mother said in a worry tone.

"These people must be her friends" Villeta thought to herself.

Villeta went up to them and Ohgi sees her, "What are you doing h-?"

"I'm sorry!" she quietly says it to them, not wanting to cause a distruption.

"What do you mean?" Ohgi makes sure she was alright.

"It was my fault that she was late. I was too weak to handle my job on my own and Kallen offered me a hand and helped me out. She was late because of me. I'm really sorry".

Villeta felt a hand on her head, "It's okay", Ohgi said in a sympathetic manner.

"It's not your fault" Suzaku comes up to her, "It was Kallen's decision to help you out so I don't think it was anyone's fault" he smiles at her.

Villeta begins getting teary, "You guys are such good people".

"What's your name?" Ohgi asks.

"Villeta Nu" she sniffled.

"Well Villeta nice to meet you, I'm Ohgi" he smiles and points to the rest of the group, "That's Suzaku, then Rivalz, and that's Kallen's mother" he scratches his head, "We had another friend, but she's doing some business now so maybe you can meet her someday".

"We're all peasants, but we consider anyone who is friendly our friends" Suzaku smiles.

"Thank you so much" Villeta begins to let some of her tears out.

"No problem, but we must continue watching the coronation" Rivalz whispers to them"

**(BACK TO KALLEN'S POV)**

"What a sickening young girl"

"She probably begged Lelouch for this job to get attention"

"Are peasants this disgusting?"

I begin to get really mad at them, but I must keep my cool. I didn't want to lose my face during this coronation.

"Look she even brought her friends"

"How disgusting, more dirty people we have to deal with"

"Maybe we can bully them while they work to have some amusement"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I went up to the table and punch it down. It wasn't fully broken in half but the beautifully decorated table it was still broken. It was such a waste to see nice décor being destroyed but I did it to get their attention. I can see Lelouch eyes widen in shock, he finally stops talking.

"Wow she's so violent"

"I'm scared now, I don't want to be near her!"

"Listen up!" I shouted to the crowd, "I don't care what you guys say to me or think about me, but if you DO have something to say, say it to my face" I exhaled, "I can handle all the things you guys say about me" I then point at Lelouch, "As he said, I saved this man's laugh and he offered me to be a Knight for him so I accepted it" I took another breath, "I can't do it alone so I ask this man if I can bring my friends and family, who had supported me all my life, to be there with me in this castle", I started to tear up but I held it in, "This kind man is your very own prince and it was his decision, and if it bothers you, well too bad!" I took another breath, "I'm mad today, not because you don't approve of me but because you badmouthed about my friends and family and even the very people who lives in the same kingdom as you" I took another breath, "You may think I'm rude and assume that every other peasant is 'rude', well newsflash, I think you guys are RUDE to talk behind your very own fellow people", I took one last breath, "You people may not approve of me, but I have friends and family who do, so I will do my very best to protect the royal family and this kingdom, for them and for my friends and family who supported me all the way", I then bowed down look at the crowd.

I could see in their eyes that they were shocked by my speech. I had to let that out. I had to let them know that is what I feel. I then heard a clap from behind. I turn around and I saw the girl that I bumped from the hallway in tears and is clapping for me. Then I see the young girl clapping for me. It was then followed by Lelouch who gave me a soft smile and my friends from the back. As soon as I know it the whole crowd starts clapping for me.

"Thank you very much!" I shouted to them and bowed down.

I didn't know whether they were moved by my speech or just clapping because Lelouch did but it made me feel kind of happy. Soon the late afternoon came and the nobles left their seats and went to the table that serves food. The workers went and picked up the chairs and moved it back into the castle. I wander around a bit in the gardens, trying to look for my friends.

"Are you lost?" I heard a voice from behind.

I turned around and saw Lelouch coming towards me, "No I'm not!" I stuck out my tongue.

He chuckles, "That was a great speech you did back there".

I then turn away from him, "It wasn't that great. It was pissing me off how cowardly they were being by talking behind my friend's back".

I heard his footsteps coming closer to me and felt a warm hand touch my head, "You are now officially my knight" he ruffles my hair a bit.

"Hey!" I turn to him and fix my hair.

I saw him smiling. It wasn't those charming smile he shot to impress girls, but it was actually sincere and sweet. I would be lying if said that it didn't make my heart skip a beat.

"That uniform looks great on you by the way, it's better than what you wore when you were a peasant" he smirked.

I kicked the side of his leg, "What's that suppose to mean?".

I then saw the orange-haired lady coming towrds Lelouch, "There you are Lulu!".

"Honey, what are you doing here?" his tone changed a bit. It sounded protective.

"Lulu? Honey?" I thought to myself, "What's that suppose to mean?" I thought some more.

Lelouch then grabs her hand and made her face toward me, "Kallen this is my fiance, Shirley".

**A/N: Buahaha I'll be evil and end it there :D. This was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself ^^.**


End file.
